Life Can't Get Any Worse Right?
by Captain Hunny
Summary: [Mimato&Taiora] Mimi and Sora each separately bumps into their own respective troublesome men whom they begin to strongly dislike and vice versa. Little did they know, they're going to make each others' lives miserable!
1. Bad Day

**July 12, 2007** – Edited Version

**Author's Ramblings:** I've decided to continue this fic since I had a sudden spark to and since I've found myself to have a very small vocabulary three years ago. I hope you all will like my slight edit of the old chapters. I also hope you all will enjoy the future chapters to come. That is…if they come. No promise there, but I will try? My perspective of this fanfic has changed a lot so I hope I will not disappoint any of you. I'm sorry if the beginning is a bit boring, but I'll do my best to make it much more interesting in the upcoming chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Digimon. I'm just using them to be my toys for the moment?

* * *

**Life Can't Get Any Worse Right?** : **Chapter 1- Bad Day**

_**Ring! Ring! Time to wake up! Good morning!**_

A hand reached out from under the pink covers, navigating its way towards the ringing and talking pink clock on the night table. The fingertips of the traveling hand caressed the left side of the clock, and then the right before they finally pressed down the comforting snooze button that ceased the incessant noise made by the annoying clock.

A sigh could be heard under the covers as the owner of the sigh shifted in annoyance that such a clock dared to awaken her from her lovely beauty sleep, especially the wonderful dream she was having as she slept before.

Now it was all gone.

The person under the covers turned on her side, emulating another sigh before being lulled back to sleep by the heavenly bliss of the silence suddenly dwelling in the room.

Outside the room passed a young woman with short, red orange hair tied back into a small ponytail with a cute red and pink polka dotted scrunchie. Her cheerful crimson eyes walked down the short, cramped hallway as daylight seeped through the windows, warming the floor with bright morning rays. Her full, pink lips curled upwards at the sight of how beautiful it was already at such an early time in the morning.

Of course, only she could think of such thought since she was a morning person, unlike the other resident of the apartment.

Humming to herself as she straightened her pink designer blouse over the long, gray skirt that she had donned for work, she passed an open room.

The young woman automatically stopped humming as she also halted her walk down the hallway.

The apartment became completely silent of any sounds signaling movement.

This did not make the young woman happy at all as her lips curled downwards.

She took a step back and entered the room impromptu, sauntering quickly over to a bed with a large curled lump under pink covers without a second thought.

Looking down at the lump, sighing exasperatedly as if this happened every single day, the woman pondered how to get this immobile lump to turn into a moving lump.

Deciding on doing Plan A for today, the woman gently patted the lump. "Wake up, Mimi!"

The lump stayed still.

The woman gently patted the lump once again. "Mimi, wake up!"

The lump stayed still.

Scrunching her face into an irked expression with her eyes lowering into slits, cheeks held high and lips pursed into a thin line, the woman roughly shoved the lump. "WAKE UP, TACHIKAWA MIMI!"

The lump moved, releasing a loud groan.

The woman reached down and nimbly pulled back the covers revealing a damsel with long, chocolate tresses encasing a pale complexioned face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two caramel orbs. Her lips were parted as her breathing was taken out of its consistency that was regulated during her sleep. She was in a pink tank top with matching pink shorts that basically also matched with her covers and her bedspread.

Rubbing her eyes as she caught sight of the woman standing, Mimi mused sleepily, "Oh, Sora, I had a dream inside a dream! I was dreaming I had a good dream and then you came out of nowhere trying to wake me up!"

Sora shook her head in slight annoyance before eliciting a morning greeting she knew her roommate and best friend hates most. "Mimi, it's 7:30."

Mimi laughed heartily as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position on her cozy bed. "Yeah, right."

She turned to look at the time on her clock only to bolt up abruptly screaming a string of profanities that the author would rather not type.

Mimi grabbed the clock off with both of her small hands off its place on her night table and stared hard at the clock with her widened and shocked brown eyes. "No way! This can't be happening!"

After five minutes of silence, Mimi still has not looked up from her staring contest with the clock.

Growing irritated that her friend will be late for work, Sora put her hands on her hips as she asked Mimi impatiently, "Mimi, what are you doing?! You're wasting time!"

Mimi quickly placed a finger on her lips while still holding on tightly to the clock with one hand, eyes still focused intently on the face of the clock. "Shh, Sora! You're ruining my concentration!"

Sora stared at her friend incredulously. "Concentration on what? Being late?"

"No!" Mimi answered automatically, eyes never wavering from their staring contest opponent. "You see, if I stare hard at this evil clock, it will turn back half an hour or more! Thus this will give me more time to prepare a chic look to go out for the day and eat a scrumptious breakfast of bacons and eggs that can only be prepared beautifully by my gorgeous best friend, Sora!"

Sora smiled at the compliment, lowering her arms. "Why thank—HEY! Wait a minute! Mimi, you're not going to win! It's a clock, dear! It can't blink, and the more time you stare at it, the more time will fly by instead of retreat!"

Mimi ignored her friend as she continued her intense staring contest with her evil clock.

Checking the time herself, Sora saw that five minutes have already passed, making her even more aggravated that her best friend would lower herself to doing such a meaningless and pointless task. She grabbed the clock out of Mimi's hands and dumped it onto the pink carpet floor.

"Move it, Tachikawa! No more lateness! I'm sick and tired of Jyou calling this place complaining I should be a better roommate and waking you up for work when the only reason you're late is because you have staring contests with inanimate objects right after you wake up!"

Turning around without another word, she walked to the door huffing at how silly her friend can be in her state of half consciousness.

Just as she was about the leave the room, Sora heard Mimi call out to her.

"Yes?" Sora asked automatically as she turned around to face her friend.

"Thank you."

Sora raised an eyebrow in wonderment. "For what?"

"You made the clock blink! In all my years I could never do that!"

Sora stared at her friend incredulously. "Where did you get the idea that I could make a clock BLINK?"

"The scratch that was made on its face when you dropped it to the ground."

Not bothering to look at Mimi's enlightened face, Sora left the room shaking her head wondering how they became the best of friends.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Sora was sitting at the small kitchen table, eating her breakfast in silence while reading the day's newspaper, thus relieving her of what she usually has to go through in the morning with Mimi and her half asleep self.

The silence was broken when Sora felt the loud thumping of Mimi's feet rushing down the hallway only to feel her even louder pounding feet on the few steps leading up the elevated kitchen.

A few seconds later, Sora felt herself jump a centimeter off the red square pillow she sat on as Mimi suddenly slammed herself onto her pink pillow with her pink and white satchel and black briefcase in tow.

"Ohayou, Sora-chan!" Mimi greeted with a cute smile as she let go of her bag and rolled up the sleeves of her new white fitted shirt and got herself comfortable sitting in her black knee length skirt.

Sora took a look at Mimi before confirming that her best friend had came down from her high that she usually goes through when she's half awake in the morning. Sporting a genuine smile, she greeted Mimi back a good morning.

Mimi pushed back a strand of her brown tresses before gazing down at her breakfast with its companion, the cup of orange juice.

"Bacons and eggs!" Mimi squealed giddily before uttering a quick 'Itadakimasu'.

Sora happily watched Mimi dig into her breakfast, averting her gaze from the newspaper. She always thought her cooking and her other skills in the kitchen were not fantastic, but it seems Mimi just loves whatever is made from her friend and takes great joy in devouring it like an owl taking prey on a mouse at night.

"Done!"

There was also the fascination Sora had for Mimi's speed of eating. Only after a few minutes of chewing and swallowing, Mimi can always finish a simple meal in an unbelievable amount of time. Hopefully, the fast eater would not get any stomach problems from her way of eating.

Mimi glanced at Sora before reaching for her love in the house, her morning cup of cold and tasty orange juice.

"So, Sora, don't you have work today?"

Sora averted her gaze from Mimi's empty plate to Mimi's curious face. "Oh, yeah, we're just going to finish the preparation for the fashion show in a week. I don't need to get there so early today."

Mimi nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice, before turning her gaze to the round orange-rimmed clock that hung on the wall behind Sora. Her eyes widened as she spat out some of her juice before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She quickly got up, picking up her bag and briefcase before running to the door.

Sora stared at Mimi oddly as she wiped a drop of orange juice from her now blemished face. "What's the hurry?"

"I have to get to work early," Mimi informed as she put on her black flats. "We have a new guy and you know how Jyou is with new guys. EVERYONE must be there to welcome this new kid. I don't get why I have to see this new guy considering the fact that all I'm going to do is be with him for five seconds before I go to my sanctuary of an office! Well, I hope he's hot at least. Anyway, bye, Sora! I'll be home for dinner!"

"Bye, Mimi!" Sora turned her attention back to her newspaper, hoping Mimi won't run anyone over as she drives to work.

Mimi quickly left the apartment leaving Sora to an apartment filled with silence once again.

**Twenty five minutes later...Tokyo Town Building Parking Lot Level**

"Argh, stupid traffic," Mimi muttered irritatedly, as the elevator finally reached the parking garage level of the building she works at.

The elevator door opened with a 'ding' and Mimi quickly went in.

The door was about to close when...

"WAIT!!" screamed a male's voice that sounded like he was out of breath.

Mimi didn't care for who it was so she chose to be not nice enough to press the open button for this man.

The door finally closed only to open again to reveal a heavily breathing young, blond haired man. His sapphire eyes showing sign of exhaustion as his whole body was heaving from its very erratic breathing. His pale face held dripping sweat while his white dress shirt clung onto him with the sweat making his shirt and body one from its stickiness. The blue tie he was wearing seemed to be choking him while his beige khaki pants looked too tight on him.

If Mimi wasn't so aggravated that she's getting late to her floor and if the man was not in such a sticky situation, she probably could've seen the handsomeness of the man. But of course, the first thing Mimi did was looked disgustedly at the man that is making her even more late than she already was from the morning traffic jam. "Um, excuse me, sir, but _please_ don't waste my time waiting for your breathing to finally kick in because I really have to get to work here." She tapped a finger repeatedly twice on her pink watch wrapped around her left wrist.

The man straightened himself up before glaring at Mimi intensely. He entered the lavish looking elevator, noting that his floor has already been pressed.

"Finally," said Mimi, as she pressed the close button, and the elevator door closed.

"You know, you have a bad attitude," the man said bluntly, his glare still piercing Mimi's unblemished face.

Mimi rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, _you_ should care about other people's schedules considering they could be _**late**_, ever realized that?! They can be late and get yelled at by a soon to be old man!"

"Well then _**you**_ should have left home early for work so you won't get any type of traffic jam and getting bothered to see me!" the man hissed.

"Well, then whatever _you_ were doing, you should have hurried up and waited, instead of coming late and screaming for the door to be miraculously opened for you!" said Mimi, now getting furious.

"Well, _you_ could have pressed the open button and it wouldn't have ruined your precious time, sweetie," the man informed haughtily.

"Sweetie?" asked Mimi, incredulously. "Who gave you the damn right to call me sweetie? I'm sorry, but right now I'm acting nothing like a sweetie! I'm doing the TOTAL opposite! You should stop while you still can. No one talks back to me, and I repeat, NO ONE."

"Who do you think you are, a princess?" asked the man repulsively. "Wow, so then where are your servants? Besides, Miss All High and Mighty, you shouldn't insult a man like me. **I'm** most likely your elder."

"Who cares?!" screamed Mimi in frustration, gesturing with her hands wildly. "I bet I'm older than you!"

"Try me and whoever wins should get 2000¥," said the man, smirking.

Realizing it's best for a woman not to reveal her age after the age of eighteen she decided to take a risk. "I'm twenty five, beat that!"

"Twenty _six_," said the man, smirking arrogantly as he crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

"I bet you're lying!" Mimi groused out as she heatedly glare at the mom she was sharing the elevator temporarily.

"Want proof?" asked the man, taking out an ID, while covering his name with his thumb.

The birth date was indeed a year higher than Mimi's.

"Grr," said Mimi, as she took out her pink wallet and gave the man two 1000 ¥ bills and handed it to the man tentatively.

The man gladly accepted it and smiled a big bright smile. "Didn't that feel wonderful, _kid_?"

"No, and you better stop smiling, your perfect white teeth is blinding me, as if the sun isn't enough already" Mimi complained, putting away her wallet. She took a look at the man before giving another intense glare at the man. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Moron."

"Slut."

"Since when am I a freakin' slut?!" screamed Mimi incredulously. "I'm not kissing up to you for a night of sex, am I? NOO! So don't ever call me that ever again!" She took another look at the man before snorting. "Besides why would a girl go for a man like you anyway."

Not wanting to stoop to this irritating woman's level, the man closed his eyes, counted to ten, before opening them only to once again glare heatedly at the woman. "FINE!!"

"FINE!!"

"FINE, BACK TO YOU!!"

"FINE, **SAME** TO YOU!!"

The two were now having a very intense glaring contest.

Mimi had had enough and wanted to get to her floor already, which was a really big number. She looked at the red digital number that tells what floor they're on. They were on the fifteenth floor, two more to the seventeenth where she worked at.

Feeling energized and angry at the same time, she didn't want to lose to the stranger so she thought up something.

She saw the man's keys and ID hanging from the top of his pants loosely as if it were to fall any time now. She smiled as her plan went into clear view into her mind.

She walked closer and closer to the man, holding her bags behind her back. "Hey, sir, I really want to apologize about before."

"Do I give?" asked the man snottily.

'_Boy, he's a toughie_,' thought Mimi, but continued her plan anyway. She leaned closer to the man and said, "Please, forgive me for my behavior." She held out her other hand that wasn't behind her back.

The man shrugged, but made a look that said he believed her, as he shook her hand.

All Mimi needed was that, and when she was close enough, she used her right leg and went behind the one of the man's leg and kicked it from behind, making him fall forward.

Mimi stepped aside and just at that moment, the man's keys and ID fell out, and Mimi quickly grabbed it, putting it into her satchel and zipping it up shut.

The elevator dinged, and opened the door.

Mimi was about to leave when she turned around and said a last remark with a knowing smirk. "Next time you see me, well, you've been warned if you ever make me angry when I'm late!"

She left the elevator, with the door closing on the scene of a man in pain.

The secretary at the front counter averted her gaze to Mimi from the computer screen in front of her. Her chestnut eyes flashed to her superior's face. "Ohayou, Mimi." She flashed a smile.

Mimi smiled back and greeted, "Ohayou, Maki."

Maki noticed the man in the elevator in pain before the door swiftly closed. "What's wrong with that man?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just like females getting cramps, except guys have it, too, leg cramps," Mimi made up, quickly walking past the counter leaving a confused Alisa, who was still curiously looking at the elevator.

"Should I get help?" Maki asked worriedly, eyes still on the closed elevator doors.

Mimi swiftly turned around and waved her index finger back and forth. "Maki, Maki, you don't want to ruin a man's pride, right? I mean those kind of men don't like it when they need a female to help them." She turned around again and then added as she only turned her head back at Maki. "Understand?"

"H-hai, Mimi," Maki answered, even more confused than before.

Mimi languidly walked into a large room of cubicles, almost immediately greeted by many of her hard working colleagues.

She continued her languid stroll to her cozy office entering and close the door behind her.

Mimi sauntered over to her desk and placed her briefcase and satchel on the floor next to the desk as she sat down and booted up her computer.

Wanting to get a cup of coffee, she went out to the hallway and walked down to the coffee room, where many of the young female workers were gossiping about a new hot guy or something that Mimi wasn't interested in.

One of them, a long, purpled haired young woman, with glasses covering her excited brown eyes, ran up to Mimi. She was dressed similarly to Mimi except she donned a lavender blouse and a cerulean knee length skirt

"Mimi, did you see the new guy?" Miyako asked excitedly, giggling between her eyes.

"No, why?" Mimi asked nonchalantly, certainly not interested at the moment since all she want was her precious sleep right now. She grabbed her pink mug from the cabinet.

"Well, when he came, he looked so hot!!" Miyako shrilly screamed, gesturing wildly with her hands. "And you two would look like a perfect match!"

Mimi looked disbelievingly at her friend as she prepared her cup of coffee without looking at it. "No way! Besides as I've told Sora repeatedly these days, I seriously have no time for dating! There's always so much work to do that I just want to go straight home after work instead of going on a fabulous date."

"Well, we have DO have a lot of work, but most of us still have love lives to take care of you know," Miyako said knowingly.

"This new guy isn't here right now is he?" Mimi asked automatically as she finished preparing her morning cup of coffee.

"Don't just call him the new guy!" Miyako screamed as if it was one of the greatest sins a person can ever commit.

Mimi looked incredulously at Miyako once again. "Didn't you call him that before?"

Miyako, realizing she did, brushed that off immediately by waving a hand. "Whatever, his name is Ishida Yamato!"

"How did you know?" Mimi asked, not taking an interest at all in the name. "Jyou normally doesn't introduce new people until everyone shows up."

"Duh, I asked him when he came up," Miyako supplied, haughtily rolling her eyes at her friend. "Mimi, you are so dense!"

Mimi rolled her eyes back in slight annoyance on how worked up her friend can be about hot guys despite the fact that Mimi believes they're just plain stupid womanizers.

"So what position is this Ishida guy going to work at?" asked Mimi, now taking a slight interest as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Not sure, but I heard he's probably going to have a desk like you," Miyako supplied. "Maybe Kari knows. Kari!"

A young woman with short, straight brown hair turned her attention from the small group of co-workers she was conversing with to Miyako and Mimi. Her features make her look even younger than she really is, making her still pass for a high school student. Her cheerful brown eyes suddenly turned cautious as she straightened her blue suit and her matching blue suit skirt while sauntering over to the two from across the small room.

Mimi smiled brightly as she greeted the newcomer, "Ohayou, Kari."

"Ohayou, Mimi," Kari greeted back with a beautiful smile of her own before it dropped as she turned her attention to the other woman. "What is it, Miyako? I can't always be your hot guy supplier you know."

"I was wondering if you knew which position Yamato-kun is going to be going for," Miyako asked, ignoring Kari's last sentence.

Kari and Mimi each raised an eyebrow respectively.

"You don't even know the guy and you're already calling him Yamato-kun?" Kari asked incredulously at how naïve her friend can be about any type of men who are attractive.

"Who cares, tell me!" Miyako slightly screamed in frustration.

"Boy, '_Yamato-kun_' must have had a big effect on Miyako," muttered Mimi, taking another slow sip of her coffee.

"Her face says it all," Kari mumbled back, as they stared at Miyako's anime star-eyed face.

Her face soon turned into an impatient and angry one. "Well??!!"

"Sorry, but I don't know," Kari answered, apathetically, raking her fingers gently through her short hair.

"NOOO!!" Miyako screamed out to the ceiling as she dramatically dropped to her knees holding out her hands with curled fingers, effectively scaring everyone in the coffee room. "WHY?!"

Miyako continued ranting on the pointless topic even when a head popped into the doorway.

He had short, spiky red hair, and his big brown eyes moved around the room as if counting the number of people in there before speaking in a low voice. "Hey, Jyou wants the meeting now."

Everyone turned his or her attention away from the ever-dramatic Miyako as they stared dumbly at Koushiro, the man who interrupted. Suddenly they realized his words before filing out of the room leaving a hysterical Miyako behind, until she, too, realized her presence was needed outside the room.

They went to the main huge room where most of the workers' desks are, and there stood small group of workers surrounding a tall blue haired man who seemed to be in his early thirties. He pushed his black thick-rimmed glasses up his nose as his cerulean eyes looked downwards for him to straighten his blue and green striped tie, contrasting against his white dress shirt and black suit with matching black slacks.

The man clapped his hands twice, catching everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone, Yamato still hasn't come back up from getting his briefcase yet, so I might as well have the small chat first. Kari, you'll be…" began Jyou, before he was interrupted with someone charging into the room.

Miyako jumped up and down excitedly, making her little dramatic episode forgotten. "It's Yamato-kun!"

Mimi turned in the direction Miyako was happily looking at and her mouth dropped open automatically. "It's the man from the elevator!"

Miyako stared in confusion at her friend. "Mimi, did you say something?"

Mimi closed her mouth as if nothing had happened and then spoke calmly. "Nothing, um, I have to go and check on my computer, I mean it has been having _big_ problems lately! Must get it fixed! Yes, that!" She ran off into the hallway without another word.

"But I just checked it yesterday, it was...fine," Kari supplied, only to realize her friend was already in her cozy office, staying away from the rest of the group.

Matt quickly limped quickly towards the group, holding his briefcase tightly.

"Hey," he greeted with a fabulous and gorgeous smile that made the females melt on the spot in soft giggles, unlike Miyako who has already melted from the handsome man's presence. "Please call me Matt.

Jyou turned his attention to the newcomer behind him. "Hey, yes, you're back, so everyone, this is Ishida Yamato, the second person of the same position as Mimi on our money making team. He is also an Ultimate on our Digimon scale. So let me tell you your position first, Yamato. You'll be working with Mimi on the new project so you guys will have to meet up often. Mimi, raise your hand."

No hands were raised.

"Mimi?"

Silence.

"Mimi, where is that woman?!" Jyou asked and screamed in frustration.

"Uh, she said she had to fix her computer," Kari pointing out, wondering if that would be the best answer to calm her boss.

"At this time?!" Jyou asked, annoyed at his best employee's rude behavior. "I never allowed such a rule to do that when we are having a new member in our team!! She's breaking tradition! This is the new guy damn it!"

"Calm down," Koushiro rectified, who was usually nicknamed Izzy among his peers. "He's a human being, not an award!"

"Hmm, wouldn't it be great if he was though?" Jyou asked, rubbing his chin as he imagined a trophy Yamato in his shiny gold glory.

"What kind of reality are you living in?" a short man with short, sleek brown hair asked.

"Must be a REALLY bad one, Iori," Miyako murmured low enough for Jyou to not hear her snide comment.

"Anyway let me show you who is Mimi," Jyou said to Matt, temporarily forgetting his sudden anger at Mimi's rude behavior. He beckoned the newcomer to follow him. "Everyone else, get back to work and if you don't have work to do, well, find something that requires you help me I mean us make money!"

Everyone got back to work without another word as Jyou led Matt, who was still limping, down the hall to Mimi's office, which had a pink nameplate on her wooden door.

Jyou knocked on the door softly and heard Mimi say, "Come in."

Jyou immediately opened the door and led Matt in.

Matt looked at the woman sitting comfortably at her chair, typing rapidly on her keyboard with her attention focused on the computer screen in front of her. His eyes narrowed in a sudden flare of anger as he dropped his briefcase before screaming out, "**YOU!!**"

Mimi looked up from the computer to the two men listlessly. "Me?"

"You two know each other?" Jyou asked, his lecture that he had prepared on Mimi's misbehavior disappearing with a poof in his mind. He looked back and forth between the two, feeling tension building up on Matt's side.

"Ah, yes, the elevator maniac," Mimi greeted coolly, turning her attention back to her computer screen, ignoring the confused boss and the angry man standing next to him.

"I'M NOT A MANIAC, YOU BIT-," began Matt, but Jyou cut in.

"I would not allow such language around me!" Jyou reprimanded sharply, looking seriously at his new employee.

"I'M NOT A MANIAC, YOU **FEMALE DOG**," Matt corrected regrettably.

"That's much better," Jyou complimented as he stood there quietly once again to let Matt let go of his anger.

"You must be mistaken, Ishida-san, yes, I am a female, but I'm no dog," Mimi smirked, still ignoring the two while she once again typed on her keyboard, interest still held on her computer screen.

"Look," Jyou cut in sharply, finally remembering the reason he was here. "I do not know why you're calling her a female dog and I do not know why you are calling him an elevator maniac, but first things first. Mimi, this is Ishida Yamato, and Yamato, this is Tachikawa Mimi, your counterpart in our company."

Mimi finally looked away from her computer and stood up. She walked around her desk to the two men and held out her hand while smirking slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Ishida-san. I hope we will make a great team."

"I don't want to shake hands with a bi-," Matt began hotly, but remembered Jyou was still standing next to him with a reprimanding look on his face. So he thought better of it and he kept his mouth shut as he shook Mimi's hand, gripping it tightly.

Mimi winced slightly at the pain before she smirked and dug one of her long nails into Matt's hand.

"OW!" Matt quickly let go of his hand, rubbing the part where Mimi had hurt him.

Jyou was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice in hiring this young man since he seems to be having mental problems already on his first day. Nonetheless, he threw away that thought to tell them what they'll be doing. "So, anyway, you two will be working together on our new money project. Miyako should have the information for you two later. Yamato, you can go and relax in your new office until then and Mimi, stop playing that game and read over the files I gave you before!"

"**NANI**?!" Matt screamed, pointing rudely at Mimi. "Working with that bi-, female dog?!"

Mimi on the other hand, scowled at Jyou as she wondered how on earth Jyou knew that she was playing a game the whole time before she got up.

Jyou's face turned extremely serious. "You either work with her or get fired at this moment."

Mimi smirked as Matt sighed, nodding his head dejectedly.

"Excellent," Jyou said as he beckoned Matt to follow him out of the room. "Come along, I'll show you your new office, and you better start focusing on your work, too, Mimi, before I think about firing you."

Just as Jyou closed the door, Mimi quickly made a disgusted expression as she imitated Jyou on his last words to her. "You better start focusing on your work, too, Mimi, before I think about firing you! Jeez, who does he think he is? I do more work than he does! That lazy old man!"

Mimi sighed as she went back to her desk to continue her game of mice catching falling sugar cups.

Outside Mimi's office, Matt and Jyou stood in the hallway, not moving at all save Jyou reaching into his pant pockets.

"Uh, Jyou, why are we standing here still?" Matt asked, confused, forgetting that he had argued with Mimi just moments before. "Aren't you supposed to show me my room?"

Jyou, who Matt had just began to think he was having body problems since Jyou kept on trying to reach deeper into his pant pockets, looked up abruptly. "Yeah, this is your room." He inclined his head at the door across from Mimi's.

"**NANI**?!" Matt screamed for the second time in shock.

Mimi, who finally decided to go out to check if Miyako has the files ready, got out of her room only to see a very pale Matt and a very red Jyou who seemed to still be searching for something in his pockets.

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked, staring curiously at Jyou's strange frantic movements in search of something that dwelled in his pockets.

"My office is going to be across from you!" Matt answered.

Mimi's eyes widened. Okay, she may have agreed to work with the ugly man, but now be next door neighbors?! "Uh, Jyou, have you made a mistake? I mean, he can't possibly be suited for _this_ office, right? There are loads of other offices down the hall!"

"Sorry, the other offices are being renovated so don't blame me," Jyou said, shrugging, finally finding the key for Matt's room in his pocket.

"Of course I should blame you, you're putting money into the renovation!" Mimi snapped, putting her arms into the air in frustration. "And I bet those offices are going to be combined into one big one so you can have some kind of pool in there!"

Jyou made a shocked face as if to say 'How-did-you-know?' He quickly opened Matt's door to avoid the topic, and gave said man his new key.

"Forget it, Jyou, I'll work with the guy, but if he comes into my room **without **my permission or knocking, I'm going to murder him with my table lamp." She stomped off down the hallway in search of Miyako.

After a few minutes of Jyou's office rule lecture, he left Matt to allow him to get cozy with his new office.

Yamato sat down on the black master chair and booted up the computer. He leaned back and looked around his room noting how plain it is save for his desk, his lovely chair, two large, empty bookcases and the newly bought computer.

Before he could decide on how he should decorate his office, saw Mimi pass by searching through the contents of a manila folder currently tucked comfortably in her arms, fingers skimming past paper after paper.

Yamato smiled at how adorable Mimi looked all caught up in her work. He hate to admit it, but when she's not angry, she does look very beautiful with her long, chocolate tresses framing her glowing pale heart shaped face, eyes focused on the folder's contents, and succulent, pink lips pouting cutely once in a while when she finds something she disapproves of.

Mimi, feeling watched, halted and looked up at Matt's window. Seeing that it was the jerk from before, Mimi glared intensely at Matt before retreating to her room, slamming the door hard. She went over to her window and saw the man waving to her happily. Looking disgustedly at the waver, Mimi quickly closed her pink blinds, never having to look at the man again for a while.

Okay, so maybe she didn't really look all that adorable.

**Sakura Road 9:05 AM**

Sora glanced at her red watch. So far she was on time as she turned the car left, and speeded onto the highway.

As she got off the highway, she reached over the passenger seat of her car for her red cell phone. As her fingers softly brushed past her phone, she accidentally pushed it off the seat. She groaned at what she had just done. Seeing no car in front or in back of her, she quickly bent down to get her fallen phone.

As she grabbed it and was about to look back up to the road again, she heard a male voice scream out, "WATCH OUT!"

Sora immediately looked up to see a red convertible passing in front of her and she immediately turned the wheel to go left, but still bumped into the car.

She got out of her own red car, and saw only a small scratch. The last thing she needed was a lecture from Mimi with her saying over and over again how precious a car can be and that if they were human, they would certainly have feelings too.

She almost forgot about the other car when she heard the male's voice again, "GAH! This can't be happening! Who did this to my beautiful baby?!"

Sora turned to the voice and saw a man taller than her with wild brown hair flying everywhere and his dark brown eyes burning with anger.

The man loosened his blue and black striped tie angrily, and walked over to Sora. "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Sora asked, incredulously. "Look at you, or perhaps your car!" She walked over to the man's car and pointed at the headlights. "It's only a scratch, a teeny tiny one that the average eye cannot see if not at this close and you're worrying? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Kidding you, do you know how much this car costs?" the man asked, irritated that this woman cannot see how beautiful this convertible was before she caused the inevitable scratch.

"No, but don't tell me, your whole life savings?" Sora asked sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, it does not cost my whole life savings, but it's a very new car so you better pay the damage!" the man screamed, pointing at the woman.

"It's not a new type, I saw this type come out two years ago," Sora exclaimed rather loudly, pointing at the man's car.

Sora could feel the man's anger building up since finally he had found a match to go against on the topic of cars.

Sora looked around and saw a whole crowd watching them while whispering diligently to each other, pointing, jeering, and giggling at the arguing opponents.

There were a couple of gasps as some acknowledge who Sora was.

"Hey, hey, that's Takenouchi Sora! One of the best fashion designers in the magazines!"

"Yeah! Sugoi, she looks so pretty up close!"

She also heard people talking about the man, too, but Sora didn't even bother to pay attention. "Look, mister, I have to go to work and you can go cry over your car for all you want and by the way you can also win the chance to pay your own damage!"

She quickly went back inside her car and drove off, leaving the man screaming at the top of his lungs angrily, "Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you yet, and I don't care if you're a top ranked designer! You better get your behind back here and pay the damages before I hunt you down!"

**Blossom Fashion Studios- 9:24 AM**

"Sora, can you help me? The zipper won't go up past half the way," Rinzei complained, frustrated that the zipper will not go up any higher. She, as Sora would proclaim, was the snottiest slut like model on the whole Sora team. The model had long, shimmering dark brown hair with violet eyes that made her stand out a lot in a crowd of people. The blue and green floral patterned summer dress that hugged her tall, petite form did little to hide her model body.

Sora put her clipboard down on a nearby stool and quickly sauntered over to the annoying brat of a model. She sometimes wonder why the girl cannot just choose to wear something that is more of her size, not a piece of clothing that is two sizes too small for her. Of course, she can always dismiss her from her team, but since Sora is a well-known designer, the brat's dad will get himself involved, threatening to sue the designer for very silly reasons.

Sora looked over and around Rinzei and analyzed how tight the dress was on her model. She suddenly realized this was not her dress. "Um, Rinzei, are you sure you got that out of the right rack?"

"Yeah, Areina told me to get it from the silver rack," Rinzei answered haughtily as if it was quite obvious.

Sora looked puzzled as she once again gave the dress another look over. '_But all of the designs from the silver rack are my designs. I don't remember having this gown on it_.' She decided to investigate this mystery. "I'll be right back."

Rinzei blew a strand of her hair away from her face in annoyance that someone dared to leave her without an excuse.

Sora walked over to the silver rack and saw that none of them were her designs. She looked around the room and spotted someone she wanted to see. "Areina, come here!"

A long, black haired woman with blue highlights turned around to see who had called her. Pushing up her silver-rimmed glasses up her small nose, she quickly sauntered over to Sora carrying a clipboard in one hand and a large white box in the other. "Ohayou, Sora, what may I help you with?"

"Ohayou and um, why all these designs are not mine?" Sora asked, pointing confusingly at the silver rack.

Areina looked at the rack before dropping the large box onto a nearby table piled with dresses before looking through the papers on the clipboard and she finally remembered. "Oh, um, Jun told us this morning that we'll be looking over these dresses on the rack first for Seto-san's fashion show later in the evening." She pushed up her glasses on her nose once again.

Sora nodded understandingly, and asked, "And the reason for the fashion show is?"

"Well, since you know about Jun's job problem she's being demoted, and she thought why not to cheer herself up by welcoming the new boss of this studio with a fashion show."

"I see, so that means she's no longer going to be in charge of this studio, as in paying for everything?" Sora asked surprised, but pressing on wanting to know more.

"Yup, but she'll be an assistant though, she demoted Yuki back to helping the models around here after she found out she's being demoted."

Sora sighed at the news. "Well, Jun should have paid her bills and work out her debts."

Before the two could continue chatting, the topic of their conversation barged into the room, slammed the door open, only to reveal her and her fiery glory.

The woman of topic was fairly young like the rest of the women working in the studio. She was quite short, but her fiery personality definitely made up for it, especially her long, wild, hot red hair with her unusual reddish eyes holding a glint of mischievousness that Sora and Areina knew only too well. The nostrils of her sharp nose flared at the sight of the messy room before she straightened her red halter-top and her pink pleated floral printed skirt.

She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust when her eyes landed on Sora and Areina.

Sora only rolled her eyes at Jun's immatureness while Areina stared in confusion while pushing back up her glasses once again.

"Ohayou, Jun," Sora greeted coolly while Areina bowed in greeting.

Sora looked at Areina's gesture in slight annoyance. Someday she's going to have to teach her assistant not to show that much respect to the arrogant woman.

Jun wrinkled her nose once again as she realized her job status does not hold power over everyone in the room anymore. "Ohayou," she bit out, not even looking at anyone as she turned around and beckoned someone to enter. She turned back around and clapped her hands loudly.

"Okay, everyone, today, UNFORTUNATELY, we have to introduce you to the new owner of this studio, Mr. Yagami Taichi."

Some of the models and assistants squealed, screamed, giggled, or cried in pure happiness as the said man stepped into the room.

"_The _Yagami Taichi?!"

"That hot millionaire guy?"

"He was on this year's top one hundred bachelors list!"

They all screamed again, smiling and doing everything else that only a fan girl can do best as Areina and Sora covered their ears in annoyance and to suppress the loud ruckus the models and assistants were making.

There was a shadow behind Jun in the dark hallway. Hesitatingly, Jun moved aside in annoyance to present a man with wild, brown hair with his cheerful brown eyes looking on the opposite side of the room of where Sora was.

Tai shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good to see you all, I hope we'll be good working buddies, and keep up your good work!" He winked and all the models' hearts melted, but Sora and Areina weren't paying attention since they diligently began to check on all the designs on the silver rack to see if they were on the clipboard's list.

Jun cleared her throat imperatively. "Introduce yourselves, please."

All the models eagerly introduced themselves one by one, and then Jun cleared her throat again in a commanding way when she saw the two at the silver rack were paying no attention whatsoever to the new man with power.

The two still didn't look up as they continued to scribble down notes on their respective clipboards and search through the many colorful dresses hanging on the rack.

Jun cleared her voice commandingly once again only to let out a frustrated sound signaling to Tai how pissed she was.

No answer for her.

"Let me try," Tai offered enthusiastically, thinking his _wonderful_ voice might help. "Excuse me, you two at the silver rack. Yoo hoo!"

Sora and Areina looked up from their work. Sora scowled in disgust when she saw whom it was while Areina blushed and averted her gaze back to the rack.

"Say your names," Jun ordered, pleased that she can at least still make some orders.

"Areina."

"Sora."

"Hey, you were the one that crashed into my car!" Tai screamed, realizing whom the second woman was.

Sora looked at the big thing next to Jun. "Hey, there wasn't any great damage done to your car so stop complaining! Besides I did nothing compared to what can be done in a REAL car accident!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Uh huh."

"No!"

"Yes, you did, stop lying!"

"I told you, that little scratch is something no one can see that far away!"

The models, Jun, and Areina stared back and forth between the two, confused as to what was going on.

Jun felt herself getting a huge headache and with no hesitation, she screamed, "**SILENCE**!"

The two abruptly stopped, mouths still wide open ready to throw their respective insults at each other.

"Whatever you two are fighting about, crashing cars or whatever, take that anger coming from the both of you after work time is over, I'm sick of this!" Jun screamed imperatively.

"Hey, I'm the boss now so shut up!" Tai screamed in his own commanding tone.

Jun looked at the man, astonished that someone had dared to talk back to her. "Excuse me? Were you talking to me?"

"Yes, you, and don't act so nice to me, just because I know what you did to Daisuke once!"

Remembering that she could lose her job and her secret can be blabbed out, she stuck chin up and angrily walked out of the room without another word.

"You won't live up to your job," Tai said irately, pointing at Sora, and then he, too, walked out of the room except in a different direction from Jun.

The models stared at the back of Tai and when he was all gone, they ran up to Sora asking questions that gave Sora herself a huge headache.

**Sora's and Mimi's House 8:45 PM**

Mimi looked up from the magazine she was indulging the words of when she heard the door open. From her reclining position on the beige living room couch, she can see Sora entering the door, and then locking it in a tired manner.

Sora went into the living room, dropped her bag on the beige armchair and lay down on their second matching couch.

"I got your drink out," Mimi announced, pointing to the teddy bear mug next to a pink one on the glass coffee table. "Never seen you this frustrated for a long time." She walked over to the couch Sora was on and asked, "Is it that Rinzei again? That girl needs to get her attitude fixed fast and badly."

"No, new boss," Sora replied exhaustedly, reaching for her mug from the couch.

"New boss?" Mimi asked curiously, as she reached for her pink mug. "Never heard you mentioning you'll have a new one. Is Jun retiring at this early age or is she in debt again because she went shopping too much for a normal girl to?"

Sora sighed tiredly and told Mimi everything.

Mimi smirked knowingly. "Sounds like we both have men troubles today."

Sora looked at Mimi inquisitively from her comfortable position on her couch. "What do you mean?"

Mimi told her story and Sora nodded, understanding every piece of trouble the poor girl mentioned.

Suddenly, Sora held up her mug enthusiastically. "To hell for Mr. Yagami Taichi?" she asked to Mimi, smiling.

Mimi smiled back. "To hell for Mr. Ishida Yamato!"

They both clanked their mugs and drank, hoping their troubles with the two troublesome men will disappear soon enough.

**Tai's and Yamato's Apartment 8:46 PM**

Matt heard the front door slammed shut as he watched his favorite show on T.V, slouching on their black sofa wearing nothing but his red heart boxers.

Tai tiredly walked over to where Matt was laying, grabbed some of the comforting popcorn from the blue bowl and messily stuffed it in his big mouth. He dropped his black briefcase on the blue carpet floor and lay back on his master armchair. He grabbed a nearby blue cushion and screamed into it as he stuffed his face as deep as he can into it.

**Sora's and Mimi's Apartment...**

"Did you hear that?" Mimi asked, a bit freaked out as she looked up from her magazine.

"No," Sora answered back, as she counted the many ways she can kill a Yagami Tai.

Mimi shrugged as she turned her attention back to her magazine and flipped a page.

**Back to the Boys' apartment...**

"Can you do that when I'm not around?" Matt asked impatiently as the commercial break came on. "This always happen when you get a new job! So how bad is it this time anyway?"

Before Tai could say anything, Matt got up and went to the kitchen.

He came back into the cozy sized living room with an orange mug of orange juice and a blue mug of lemonade. Matt gently placed them on the wooden coffee table. "Spit it all out, Tai."

Matt sat back down and shifted until he found his comfortable spot again before raising the T.V. volume high enough so he doesn't need to understand Tai's angry and gibberish babbling. (LOL, some friend he is.)

Tai suddenly bolted up and walked over to his stage, which would be next to the 23" TV. Angrily and dramatically, Tai started pouring out his heart's discontentment, arms gesturing wildly in the air, eyes rolling and widening at every 'important' detail, face scrunched up in ugly expressions and his mouth never closing, always wide enough to put an orange inside.

Matt averted his gaze from the TV to Tai only to snicker softly to himself as he had the TV woman's voice over Tai's mouth, imagining it was Tai saying every word that the lady was saying on the screen, and with a blue dress on.

"She got the blue dress before me!"

"It's utterly ridiculous that she got it before me!"

"I always wanted the blue dress!"

"Why did you get it for her but not for me! I'm telling you, I look very beautifully in that blue dress, showing off my voluptuous curves, my larger than average breasts, and long, toned legs!"

"You cheater! I knew you were having an affair with her! But you could have at least bought me the blue dress!"

"You fat ass of a husband, are you listening to me?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"**HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!**"

Matt snapped out of her reverie when he realized a very angry and puffy faced Tai was mere millimeters away from his own face with his body almost pressing down on the half naked man.

Realizing what a compromising position they were in, Matt quickly answered just so Tai could get off of his chest, literally.

"No?" Matt answered anxiously, lips curling into a small innocent smile.

Tai huffed and went over to the couch he was on before. He grabbed the blue cushion again and started to cry, or sound like he was crying.

Matt, feeling bad for once, turned off the TV with the remote control before sitting up straight and looked at Tai. "Hey, sorry man, come on, tell me the whole deal.

"Some stupid lady crashed into my beautiful car and damaged it badly!" Tai screamed out, removing the cushion from his person by throwing it in a random direction, almost knocking down the blue fashion lamp next to Matt.

Matt shook his head as Tai continued his story until finally at last he said, "Even though she's an evil, top ranked, car wrecking criminal, I still must say, her designs are pretty neat! They're very fluffy, and pretty, and colorful and…"

Matt sweat dropped as he cut in to end Tai's endless ranting. "Show me this dent of your car."

"More than happy to, at least you understand me, by the way, where are the others?" Tai asked realizing they were three men down as he grabbed his orange mug for a sip. "Ah, the taste of orange juice! Tropicana paradise!"

"Daisuke went to the soccer game, TK went to the bar and relax from his work stress or something, and Izzy had to work overtime since he spent most of today helping me adjust to my office," Matt informed as he grabbed his blue mug.

"Oh, I see, so tell me about your first day at that job," Tai said, interested in hearing his best friend's day.

Matt told him everything as they headed for Tai's car in front of the large apartment complex.

When he was done, Tai's eyes shined with mischievousness. "You two are simply made for each other."

Matt whacked Tai on the head hard with a fist. "No, we're not!"

Tai rubbed his head with a pout. "Whatever." He went to the front of his baby convertible and pointed at the left headlight. "Look at this!"

Matt went over and looked. He rolled his eyes in exasperation at Tai's childishness. "It's hardly visible. Man you got some issues about cars. I don't see why a millionaire like you can't buy your own new car to drive or a mansion to live in."

"Hey!" Tai yelled out. With a determined look, he raised his mug up into the air. "All I know is to hell for Takenouchi Sora!"

Matt smiled brightly. "Same here for me, too, to hell for Tachikawa Mimi!"

They clanked their mugs together and drank.

Little did they know, they live right next door to their neighbors...

**TBC...**

I hope you all liked the revision. Yes, like I said, the first chapter will be a drag and be a bit boring, but I hope the other revisions for the next two chapters and the new chapters to follow will be better? Thank you for reading. Until next time!

REVISED: July 12, 2007


	2. What a Small World

**July 12, 2007 **– Edited Version

**Author's Ramblings:** This is the second REVISED chapter of Life Can't Get Any Worse Right? I hope you all enjoy and if you have any comments or critiques, I'd be happy to see what you've got. Thank you and happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Digimon sadly.

* * *

**Life Can't Get Any Worse Right: Chapter 2 – What a Small World**

The next morning, Mimi had woken up early and decided she should go visit her usual cozy café for breakfast again. It was her monthly thing to do since she doesn't always want Sora to spoil her with her great cooking.

She quickly got up and fixed her bed before preparing herself for a good day.

Mimi noted how it's beginning to get cold again as it's soon the middle of autumn.

Adjusting to the weather, she picked out a white and pink striped buttoned up shirt and a long, olive green and dark green swirled skirt, which reached to her knees. To keep herself warm, she chose to wear a beige lightweight jacket to block out the early breezes foreboding the winter to come.

She sat down at her vanity and grabbed her trusty pink comb and started to brush her hair, untangling the mess she made during her sleep. After that was over, she quickly grabbed a large, magenta hair clip to hold half of her chestnut hair up into a bun.

Passing her look with a "perfect", she skipped the make up and decided she was ready to go as she grabbed her satchel and briefcase before leaving her room and running down the small hallway as usual to the living room.

Sora, hearing the usual thumping that only Mimi can make, went over to the living room from the kitchen. She halted as she silently watched Mimi put on her usual flats. "This is a surprise, Tachikawa Mimi, a big one at that."

Mimi looked up as she grabbed her left shoe and put it on. "How's it a surprise when I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You're up early," Sora said bluntly.

"OH, _that_," Mimi said, getting up from the wooden chair she had been sitting on to put on her flats. "Well, I want to go to the café down the block for breakfast."

"So you're not going to eat my special pancakes?" Sora asked pouting as she rolled up the sleeves of her light blue shirt.

Mimi frowned slightly. "Tomorrow morning, okay?"

Sora pretended to look hurt. "Fine, leave me to my misery. Sigh, I just want to eat breakfast without my best friend always having to rush to work. A nice, slow breakfast is all I'm asking for!"

Mimi shook her head as she grabbed out her keys, and got out the unique golden key to unlock the door when Sora said, "Oh, and do me a favor."

"What?" Mimi asked curiously, finishing unlocking the door. She turned to look at Sora inquisitively.

"If you see that Hair Bush there for some reason, help me kick his..." Sora began, but got interrupted.

"Yes, I know, and if you see that Piss Head, do the same for me, bye, Sora my love!" Mimi blew a kiss before slamming the door.

Sora smiled to herself, shaking her head at how silly she and Mimi could be around troublesome guys. She didn't hear the ruckus outside her door as she walked back to the kitchen to finish making her breakfast.

---------------------

"Bye, Mattie boy!" Tai exclaimed, waving to Matt, who was obviously not listening to his friend as he was more interested on what was on TV at the moment. "By the way, you have such a bad attitude to not wave back!"

"Whatever," Matt mumbled out, giving himself another five minutes before leaving the apartment to go to work. He would definitely never subject himself to leave the apartment at the same time as Tai in broad daylight. It was definitely too embarrassing.

"Bye, Mattie boy!" Tai yelled before locking the door from outside, feeling a bit dejected that Matt did not bid him farewell. Without looking, Tai accidentally bumped into someone in the narrow hallway, dropping his black briefcase in the process.

Turning around, he apologized, "So sorry, mister." When he fully turned around, he found out the person he had knocked down was a pretty lady. Shot by the woman's beauty, he quickly lent out a hand to the chestnut haired woman. "Need help up?"

Mimi looked up to see a wild brown haired man. She accepted the hand and Tai helped her up. "Thanks, uh..."

"Tai," said Tai smiling a toothy smile, holding out a hand.

"Mimi," Mimi introduced with a smile of her own, shaking the tanned man's hand.

Suddenly they both thought at the same time with skeptical looks on their faces. '_Her/His name sounds so familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it_.'

**Mimi's Flashback**...

_Suddenly, Sora held up her mug enthusiastically. "To hell for Mr. Yagami Taichi?" she asked to Mimi, smiling._

**Tai's Flashback**...

_Matt smiled brightly. "Same here for me, too, to hell for Tachikawa Mimi!"_

They both shook their heads at the same time thinking, '_Nah, he's/she's too cute to be the one Sora/Mattie boy was talking about._'

"Hey, Tai, how long have you been living here?" Mimi asked curiously, never seeing him in this apartment complex ever. She bent down to pick up her briefcase that had fallen on the floor next to her. "Not to be rude or anything, but I hardly see anyone come out from the apartment you just came out of."

"No offense taken, my beautiful goddess, it's just my roommates and I hardly come out of the apartment not unless we truly have to," Tai answered, shrugging before bending down to pick up his own fallen briefcase. "By the way, may I call you Lady Pretty?"

"Sure, so can I call you Sir Porcupine?" Mimi asked, smirking at the wild bush Tai had for hair.

"Nah, King Handsome would be fine," Tai said, flattering himself to no end.

"What about just plain Tai?" Mimi asked, believing this man has already gone overboard.

"Sure," Tai agreed, anything to keep this pretty woman to continue talking to him.

"Hey, want to join me for breakfast at the café down the block?" Mimi asked, not minding any new company.

"Hell yeah, I'm so hungry I think I can drink and eat everything they got," Tai exaggerated as he rubbed a hand over his growling stomach.

"That's a big monster living in there," Mimi commented on Tai's incessant growling stomach as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tai screamed, halting their walk down the long sidewalk.

Mimi turned to look at him, wondering what on earth he has to scream about now.

"There's a monster living in me?" Tai asked, frightened at what could possibly dwell inside of him. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Mimi raised an eyebrow at Tai's odd behavior, wondering if it was best to know what he knew. Ever since she talked to him since their bumping, Mimi was began to figure out why she had kindly offered for his company in the first place. "You know what?"

"It's here to eat my six pack! Sigh, I knew girls wanted me, guys hated me, but I never knew monsters wanted to be me with my muscular and sexual body!" Tai proclaimed all in one go as he smiled happily to himself that even monsters want a piece of him.

Happy with his theory, Tai continued down the sidewalk, leaving a shocked Mimi in his wake.

"WAIT, YOU HAVE A SIX PACK?!" Mimi asked incredulously as she ran after the estranged man, definitely interested in touching such part of a man's body.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Oh no, I lost track of time, I hope I can get there on time or that porcupine will fire me," Sora mumbled to herself as she quickly locked her door, hearing an echo behind her yet she didn't care one bit.

She turned and bumped into someone. "Sorry."

Sora looked up to see a man that was a few inches taller than her and had icy blue eyes with his blond hair that seemed to be shining from the bright lights above them. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and dark blue tie to match. His black pants looked rippled and creased as if he had slept in them.

The woman suddenly noted that of all the three years she and Mimi resided in this apartment, they had never met their neighbors. She couldn't help but stare at the man as if he was a hallucination created from consuming her big, scrumptious breakfast.

The man turned around and fully placed his eyes' attention on Sora. Seeing how intently Sora was staring at him, he impatiently asked a, "What?"

"You're real right?" Sora asked bluntly, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch the man, but quickly pulled back is if she had been shocked just as Matt took a swipe at shoving her hand away.

"Are you having certain mental problems?" the man asked, freaked out that this woman came out of nowhere just to touch him to see if he was real. He knows he's god's gift to women, but seriously women nowadays should think up better ways to ask him out on a date.

Sora chuckled lightly to herself before shaking her head and waving her hand to dismiss such ideas. "No, no, I don't have any that I know of. It's just, my roommate and I rarely well, never did see our next door neighbors."

The man gave a knowing look as he nodded his head understanding what Sora meant. "Ah, well, most of my roommates and I don't go out much, and well, whenever we do go out, we hardly see anyone in the complex."

Having an idea that her new neighbors were misanthropes to the outside society, Sora nodded her head as if she understood what was just spoken to her. Nonetheless she suppressed the urge to call the man and his roommates odd as she generously held out a hand. "My name is Takenouchi Sora."

The man briefly shook her hand. "Ishida Yamato, but you can call me Matt."

Suddenly they both had a suspicion as they raised their eyebrows at each other. '_His/Her name sounds so familiar, where did I hear it from?_'

**Yamato's Flashback**

"_Hey!" Tai yelled out. With a determined look, he raised his mug up into the air. "All I know is to hell for Takenouchi Sora!"_

**Sora's Flashback**

_Mimi smiled back. "To hell for Mr. Ishida Yamato!"_

The two quickly shook their heads dismissing the idea that they had met their best friends' mortal enemies. '_Nah, he/she is too nice to be the one Mimi/Tai was talking about._'

"Hey, Matt, do you mind giving me a lift, I currently don't have my car with me right now."

Sora definitely could not say she was lying considering the fact that she sent her car to a car shop to get the tiny scratch covered.

Matt nodded. "Sure."

**Yamato's Flashback**

_Tai rubbed his head. "Whatever." He went to the front of the car and pointed at the left headlight. "Look at this!"_

_Yamato went over and looked. He rolled his eyes. "It's hardly visible. Man you got issues about cars."_

Yamato smacked himself mentally. '_Nah can't be her._'

**Tokyo Town Building 17****th**** Floor - Black Ring Enterprises: 35 Minutes Later...**

"Hmm, I dropped her off at the exact place Tai works at, hmm, I should stop thinking before I get weird ideas, I mean, there could be more than one Sora working at that studio," Matt mused out loud, leaning back on his black master chair, folding his fingers on his lap.

There was a knock on the door, breaking Matt out of his reverie.

"Come in," Matt answered automatically, as he went back to his thinking.

The door opened and then closed itself.

"I could be hallucinating and catch the wrong address of where that Hair Bush works," Matt mused, now pressing his fingertips together.

"Ishida, this is no time to start talking to yourself."

"No, I am perfectly fine," Matt answered, waving the woman's words away from his own thoughts.

"Then, may I ask why the hell are you talking to yourself?"

Matt looked up to see Mimi. He jumped out of his seat when he realized who had been talking to for the past minute. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I thought you and are were never to bother each other, bitch!"

"You should watch your language, Ishida, I mean a little kid could barge in right now and hear that and he or she will call you that in return," Mimi admonished, wagging a finger back and forth in front of Matt's fuming face, while holding a green folder with her other hand. "That's a big no no. You know, Jyou's kid usually comes here, and we wouldn't want his daddy to fire a certain potty mouth now do we?"

Yamato glared at Mimi. "What do you want?"

Mimi automatically threw the green folder like a frisbee at Matt without looking at the man, who ducked just in time or it would have sliced him somewhere from the neck to the hair. The folder hit the huge glass window behind his master chair before dropping onto the floor with a soft thud.

Matt leaned over his desk glaring heatedly at Mimi who simply smiled innocently. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Mimi rapidly shook her head from side to side making an innocent face that could be interpreted as doing such deed would be considered a sin or taboo. "Why of course not, I thought you were a man. A man can just catch it, but you ducked. Tell me, are you a woman?"

Matt sat on his seat again as he bit out, "No, I'm not a woman, and no, every human being of any gender would have ducked to save their necks!"

"Yeah, whatever," Mimi waved disinterestedly. "Just be sure to get that proposal signed and give it to me. I'm not even going to experience how long it'll take you to pick it up and sign so I'm leaving now. Bye." She left the room, leaving a very pissed off Matt.

Mom sat down on her comfortable chair. Leaning back, she realized she had nothing to do until Yamato is finished with the proposal. She remembered there was an issue of _JJ_ that she hadn't read yet so she quickly decided to take the chance to now.

She picked up the black briefcase from the magenta carpet floor and opened it. Her eyes widened at what she saw as she dropped the opened briefcase in disbelief.

Instead of a briefcase with the usual magazines, proposal folders, extra pens and a small pack of tissues was something she never expected.

One side of this briefcase had three rows of different flavored donuts with napkins on the side. The gross part of it all was they all each had a huge bite on it at the top. On the other side, instead of proposals and other work papers, were playboy magazines and other porn magazines with covers featuring scandalously dressed girls revealing their voluptuous bodies to their eager readers.

Mimi, recovering from her shock, quickly dumped anything fallen out into the briefcase and slammed the briefcase shut in disgust. "What the hell happened to my briefcase?"

Just then, she remembered what happened when she first met Tai. "Oh gosh, I must have his briefcase and he has mine!" She slapped her forehead as she shook her head in disbelief. "Why do I make such strange friends nowadays? Damn pervert with disgusting donuts!"

The door opened to reveal Matt. He smirked arrogantly at Mimi and her little episode. "Are you mentally challenged?"

Mimi's head snapped upwards at Matt. "Shut up!!"

"Well, talking to yourself is the first sign of mental retardation," Matt supplied, throwing the green folder at Mimi, who caught it with ease.

"At least I'm not afraid of a flying folder," Mimi retorted haughtily, placing the folder onto her desk, over the many other folders she had yet to sign.

"At least my desk is _clean_," Matt bit out, wrinkling his nose in disgust at Mimi's messy desk.

"At least I _act_ like a professional, unlike you, screaming when I just throw you something!" Mimi commented, looking away from Matt to observe her desk. It wasn't that messy! She just had many piles of folders…that seem to overlap each other…

"Stop talking bull..."

"Now, now, we're not arguing with each other here with the use of foul language, are we?" Jyou asked, entering the room, seeing the tension slowly building up between the two. "Sorry that I didn't knock, but even if I did, you two could have easily drowned it out with all the tension in this room." He walked over to Mimi's desk and put down a yellow folder. "Sign it and then give it to me later, I need to go eat lunch."

Matt and Mimi stared at their boss incredulously. "This early?!" the two asked at the same time, causing them to glare mercilessly at each other.

"I'm your boss, that means **I'm** the Mega around here," Jyou proclaimed, pressing his hand against his chest in an arrogant manner, emphasizing his importance in this company. "I have the right to leave whenever I want. So well, see ya!"

The boss held out two fingers, signaling his leave as he left the room with Mimi and Matt staring with widened eyes after the man walking outside the window.

Mimi could not believe how easy it was to be the boss when she remembered that it was only because Jyou dumped his workload on her, helping her create the towering piles of folders on her desk. She huffed to herself petulantly, believing she's much more suited to be boss since she's usually the one doing all the work with presentations and proposals.

Getting back to work, Mimi dumped Tai's briefcase onto the carpet floor and turned back to her desk, grabbing one of the folders from the bottom of one of the messy stacks of folders. Diligently ready to review the contents, she was about to go into her work mode when she remembered that there was still a pesky fly in her room.

She looked up to see Matt leaning against the doorframe. "Anything you want, Ishida?"

"Oh, nothing, I'll get back to my room now, and by the way, you should leave your door open, this room smells," Matt supplied rudely, making a disgusted look as he waved his hand in front of his nose signaling he smelled something bad.

"Oh, shut up, Ishida, I didn't even spray any fragrance in this room," Mimi retorted, glaring at Matt with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Get out, Ishida, before I throw this pen straight at your iced up eyes! I have pretty good accuracy when it comes to these things you know!"

Yamato shrugged and slammed the door shut after he left the room.

Mimi looked up, thinking angrily, '_That idiot, he's going to break down my door before this month ends!_'

**Blossom Fashion Studios**

'_Damn it, there's nothing to do in this place except watch everyone run around like idiots trying to prepare for fashion shows! Don't they do something else more entertaining!_,' thought Tai as he looked at the calendar next to him on the blue wall of his office.

The calendar was on the October page, which had a wonderful scene of a pumpkin patch with many pumpkins with cute faces surrounding an immobile scarecrow on the ground.

Tai sighed in disappointment as he realized how slow the days have been going, too fast for the summer to be officially over in weather and too slow for Halloween to come.

He looked around his office, trying to think up something to do to pass the time before he can leave the studio.

Tai's office was not too large, yet not too small, just the perfect size to feel cozy. His office was separated into two parts. One part with a set of beige furniture surrounding a round, cherry wood coffee table was the perfect setting for informal or private meetings. Next to it was a mini bar holding Tai's favorite wine, champagne, beer, and every other drink people can think of, especially Tai's sacred drink, orange juice. The other part of his office would be the elevated platform where his desk was on.

His desk was a whole different story, which can be questioned if it was really a desk or not since it had messy stacks of folders spilling out in every direction. On top of these folders were the wrappers and crumbs left from the food he usually pigged out on when he had nothing to do since he officially took ownership of the building. Used toothpicks were scattered everywhere on his desk after Tai had taken full use of them to pick out all the gunk stuck in his perfect white teeth, perfecting them to attract more girls with his toothy smiles.

'_I have to clean this mess someday_,' Tai thought sadly, staring at his two feet pile of junk on his desk. Deciding there was nothing to do, he walked over to the two tall wooden bookcases on the right of his desk. "Let's see, what fashion books did I buy that might interest me?"

There was none unfortunately.

Tai sighed dejectedly, as he went back to sit on his master chair. He turned to the windows behind him and opened the white blinds to look down one floor at the streets. There was nothing extraordinary to watch outside.

Tai definitely could not believe it. Even the outside bored him to death!

Suddenly something caught his attention. He quickly grabbed out his trusty black and white colored binoculars from one of his drawers of the desk and closed it onto the scene.

A strawberry blond man outside at the corner of the street seemed to be very suspicious looking. He had piercing silver eyes, donning a black coat with his hands in his pockets. The man was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a pair of brown loafers.

In front of him was a pretty young woman with shoulder length, brown hair with blond highlights that was tied into a ponytail. Her amethyst eyes were showing no sign that she was being watched as she waited for the traffic light to change to walk. She was wearing a hot pink peony decorated summer dress that reached to her knees. Hanging from her left shoulder was her expensive brand named purse, which had a pocket opened, showing a peep of a blue wallet.

The silver-eyed man pulled the purse from the woman, ripping it a little before running in the wrong way causing him to bump into his unfortunate victim.

The woman began screaming, not quick enough to grab a hold of the man. No one else around thought he had stolen something, thinking it's the woman's familiar cry at seeing someone again after so long.

The man ran off without making any more mistakes, bumping his way through as the woman he robbed is chasing him down.

"Finally, something fun to do!" Tai squealed, throwing his binoculars over his head somewhere before clapping his hands as he bounced in his seat in growing excitement.

Tai quickly got up without thinking, ran out the door, and down the emergency stairway next to his office.

"Time to be Superman," he told himself happily, as he finally reached the first floor and pushed open the blue door.

He ran past the woman that had just been robbed.

Tai screamed back to the woman, "Don't worry, miss, I'll get him for you!"

The woman looked shocked as she suddenly stopped running, only to run the words Tai just said to her in her head.

Tai began gaining speed running after the man as he zigzagged his way through the crowd on the sidewalk.

The robber wasn't too far away considering he was a very slow runner and he was constantly bumping into people on his way.

"Get back here, bastard!" Tai screamed, pointing at the man as he continued running after him.

Slightly confused, the man turned around to find Tai hot on his tail, making the man increase his running speed as his breathing turned into more of a heavy wheezing.

They ran through a dark alley, jumping over stinky garbage bags and ripped up cardboard boxes.

The man turned to a corner, making Tai almost slip from stopping himself from going straight to turn run down the same turn the man took. "Get back here!"

The man jumped over a black garbage can, being halfway out of the alley.

Being the kind of man Tai was, instead of focusing on where he was going, he was more interested in looking around the area he was in.

The buildings seemed to be painted an eerie shade of gray and white with the paint peeling off here and there. The windows were all either broken one way or another or were suspiciously missing

"What the hell is this place?" Tai asked, looking around curiously , not noticing he was within one foot away from the garbage can standing in the middle of his path.

Unfortunately, he bumped into it. "Oof!" His stomach hit the edge of the garbage can. "Ahh!" And with that, Tai misfortunately fell into the inviting garbage can.

Within seconds his head popped out as if he had been swimming in there with dirt on his clothing and a chewed slice of pepperoni pizza stuck on the back of his head, He did not notice since he believed it was his hair gel. He had other small pieces of garbage stuck on him, but he didn't care since he was more interested in being a hero for the day.

"Baka! Get back here! Do you know how much this suit cost?!"

Tai quickly got out of the garbage can, almost tripping from trying to jump out, but he caught himself before he can kiss the dirty ground.

He quickly continued his chase after the man out of the alley and they ran across the street with cars honking at them when they crossed.

They continued running until they entered a small park.

The part of the park closest to the entrance was the baby playground, which wasn't very helpful at all for the luckless Tai.

The man ran past the baby swings, shoving the adults that had been pushing their cute, little children back and forth on the swings. He jumped over the small red sandbox, kicking some of the sand into the adorable face of the little girl who had been sitting there, minding her own business as she attempted to build a sand castle.

She wiped the sand out of her brown pigtails and her pale face. Her brown eyes got hazier with anger as she got up, brushing sand off her new blue dress that had yellow ducks for pockets. "Hey, mister, you better come back here! You dirtied up my hair and my new pretty dressie!!"

Tai, who was moments ago about to jump over the sandbox, had to change his plans when the little girl just had to stand up right in front of where he was about to jump, making him fall ungracefully into the small sandbox.

The little girl easily dodged Tai and his fallen body. "Hey, mister, this isn't a swimming pool and you're too big for it! Are you a porcupine human? You have some funny hair that looks like those fishies' needle thingies."

Tai glared heatedly at the annoying girl, and muttered, "Shut up."

"Ooh, mister, you said a bad word!" the little girl cried in horror, pointing her right index finger at Tai.

Tai glared once again at the little girl. "Shut up is not a bad word, and for your information, shut up is **two** words, get that straight!"

"I'm going to go tell my mommy you hurting me," the little girl announced randomly, still pointing at Tai.

Tai got up brushing sand out of his hair, which only made his wild hair even wilder and messier. '_How can one little annoying brat talk fluently like that_?' He didn't question himself more when he saw the man running not far away.

The little girl was about to get up to go complain to her mom. Tai, thinking up of a clever plan to avoid a pointless confrontation with an emotional adult, quickly grabbed out a ten yen coin from her pockets, and handed it to her immediately. "Little girl, would this stop you from telling your mommy?"

The girl's eyes widened and became shiny with stars as she jumped up and down in joy. "COOL!! Money!"

"Yeah, money, hey," Tai began, catching sight of something useful before he decided to pull out another ten yen coin. "Would this allow me to use your red shovel thing over there?" He pointed at a red shovel stuck in the sand to make sure the little girl knew what he was talking about.

The girl nodded, eager to receive even more money from the rich young man.

Tai quickly took the shovel and threw it high and far, hitting the man at the back of his knee, making him unbalanced, knocking the man to fall down clumsily.

"What's your name, honey?" Tai asked sweetly to the little girl standing next to him in the sandbox.

"Hikari," the little girl answered politely.

"Hikari, ah, wonderful name, my little sister's name is also Hikari, but we call her Kari for short," Tai conversed, grabbing out another ten yen coin as he saw the robber getting ready to get back up on his two feet again. "Would you help me tackle that man over there down if I gave you this?"

Hikari shook her head at the offer.

"NANI?" Tai exclaimed, wondering what caused the girl to decline such an offer that would be a dream come true for kids. "It worked for you a few seconds ago!"

Tai grabbed out a one thousand yen bill. "Will this do?"

Hikari grabbed it immediately. "Psych!"

"Grr, what would be able to satisfy you a little girl like you?!" Tai asked, grabbing another one thousand yen bill out of his wallet.

"That," Hikari pointed expectantly at what Tai had in his hand.

Tai hesitantly gave it to Hikari, who stuffed all her money that she had gotten into one of her rubber duckie pockets. She turned her attention back to Tai and asked bluntly, "Tackle him, right, mister?"

Tai nodded, wondering if the little girl is going to manipulate him into giving her more money again.

Hikari ran after the man, screaming out a crazy battle cry. When she ran up to the man, she kicked him by his left foot and knocking the poor man onto the floor.

Hikari got on top of the man and sat on his back only to start pounding his back with her small fists like a mad maniac.

"Damn, that girl got spunk," Tai commented to himself, grabbing out his Nokia cell phone as he ran up to them. When he reached them, Hikari was still pounding the man with her strange temper flaring out through her strong, small fists.

Tai looked down at the man. "Stay there, I'm calling the cops!"

The man was unable to answer after he went through all the trouble Tai had caused him in his attempted robbery. So, he decided to just face the dirt of the park and elicits his sad groans and moans while a small child is beating him to no end.

**30 minutes later...**

The whole thing was finally cleared up, and Tai got the stolen purse. He was about to walk back to the corner where he first saw the incident occurring when he didn't need to walk far and found the owner standing at the park entrance, panting from running in high heels.

"Yo, lady!" Tai screamed, excited that he had somehow helped a damsel in distress, running up to her and handing her the tattered bag that had worn all the trouble Tai went through. "I got your bag!"

Tai, who was expecting a thank you and maybe a long, hot kiss, instead got a hard whack on the head by the bag.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Tai asked in frustration, rubbing his poor head.

"You dirtied my bag, and wrecked it!" the woman simply bit out in anger, stalking off after her final words to the poor guy.

Tai stared in disbelief at the woman's retreating back.

**Back at Blossom Studio...**

Tai finally reached his office, groaning and moaning out his frustration and exhaustion at the events he went through today.

He was about to enter when he saw Sora, minding her own business mind you, walking by but she felt someone staring at her.

The designer, as a result, turned to look at Tai and starting laughing, pointing, and jeering at Tai all in one go.

"You're not made to be a model," Sora commented, still laughing at what was on the back of Tai's head.

"Haha, very funny," Tai bit out, entering his office and then slamming the door shut behind him as hard as he can.

**TBC...**

I hope you like the revision! I personally think it's not really that good, but I think it's already good enough? Thank you for reading!

FINISHED REVISION: July 13, 2007


	3. Some Halloween Fun

**July 13, 2007 **– Edited Version

**Author's Ramblings:** This is the third REVISED chapter of Life Can't Get Any Worse Right? It was the last chapter I posted after I went on a three-year hiatus. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any comments or critiques, I'd be happy to see what you've got. Thank you and happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Digimon sadly, but I do own Areina.

* * *

**Life Can't Get Any Worse Right: Chapter 3: Some Halloween Fun**

**Blossom Studio: Tai's Office…**

When Tai sat back down on his master chair, he knew it was still working time for the studio, so he sat there and thought of something to do that'll be very entertaining. Everyone would most likely rather have him go home and take a nice long shower since the garbage stench he held was somehow getting stronger.

Of course, Tai never notices these things.

For all he knows, he still smells perfectly fine.

Or he would just reply to anyone who asks what's the stench on him that it's the stench of a man that can attract the prettiest of ladies.

Well, he doesn't know that it would attract them, but only for them to run away from him once they see and recognize his condition with the stench and the garbage stains all over him. Especially with the gross pizza slice still on the back of his head, sticking itself like a hungry parasite onto his fine, smooth, wild bush of hair.

However, Tai continued his pondering on what to do to stay awake, leaning further back against his chair, smearing the garbage on his back against his fine, comfortable leather chair.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"I've got it!" Tai screamed out to no one in particular.

He bent his upper body to his lap to pick up his briefcase under his desk.

He hungrily sat back up, opening his briefcase that was on his lap now and he almost screamed out in horror as he grabbed out sheets of paper (which seems to be important documents), while crumbling them with his strong, garbage stained bare hands. "What are these? These aren't my magazines of god's gifts to men! And where are my precious donuts?! They have the famous Tai Yagami bite mark on it! I could've sold them on eBay to my fans for a huge some of money! (As if he wasn't a millionaire already.) Now where did I get these things?!"

Suddenly it all came back to him, for once.

"Oh, this is that Miss Mimi's stuff." Tai realized as he remembered his first time meeting Mimi. "I hope I didn't ruin any important stuff of hers."

He looked at the crumbled balls of papers in his dirty hands. "Now when did I crumple up papers?"

He grabbed them, turned his chair 45 degrees right and shot the balls of papers into an orange pot-like garbage bin that was around one foot high. "SCORE! Hmm, I guess I should return this briefcase to Mimi later."

**The Apartment Complex: 6****th**** Floor…**

Tai was about to insert his key into the golden keyhole of his apartment door when he remembered the briefcase.

He looked down the hallway for any signs of Matt or the other three of their roommates before sneakily sliding his feet three steps to the other apartment to ring the doorbell.

Instead of the usual boring 'ding dong', a catchy, cheery musical piece played which certainly sparked Tai's newfound interest in the doorbell.

Tai began bopping his head to it just when the music suddenly stopped playing.

Sad that the piece ended so shortly, Tai quickly rang the doorbell again and dropped the briefcase as he began dancing to the doorbell music. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Gotta shake it now! Go Tai! Go Tai! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

**Inside...**

"Coming, be patient!" Sora screamed in frustration that this visitor happens to be a dope that loves their doorbell song. "How many times do they have to press that doorbell?"

Mimi ran down the pink carpet stairs and almost bumped into Sora.

"I'll get it, Sora," Mimi offered. "Besides, I want to eat some of that delicious dinner you're cooking up right now!"

"Thanks," Sora smiled, running back to finishing her masterpiece of the night.

Mimi sauntered over to the door and opened to see Tai raising his arms in the air while shaking his hips, making the poor guy look like he's having a very bad seizure. She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning against the doorframe.

Staring wordlessly at Tai, the woman continued staring, watching the tall man dance his unusual…dance.

Catching sight of Mimi before pressing the doorbell again, Tai immediately stopped dancing.

"Oh, um, your doorbell tune was...catchy, yes, very catchy," Tai commented offhandedly, picking up the briefcase he dropped on the floor that allowed him to dance better per se.

"So you decided to take a detour to my side and ring the doorbell around a million times before satisfying yourself to get into your own home?" Mimi asked, wondering if the man was out of his mind. But of course, he most likely is out of his mind and beyond.

Mimi suddenly smelled something lingering on the man. She hesitantly sniffed the air and coughed when the odious stench wafted into her nostrils. Coughing, she waved her hand in front of her face, attempting to fan Tai's new scent away from her. "And you took your filth here, too!"

"You want me to ring the doorbell again?" Tai asked, ignoring her last comment since she definitely did not understand and appreciate how a true man should smell like to attract the ladies. He began forwarding his hand towards the music-playing doorbell.

"No!"

"But you just..."

"Forget it!"

Tai stood there silently, hurt that he was snapped at like that, staring at the white ceiling.

Mimi raised an eyebrow again at how weird this man was getting. "Now what are you staring at?"

"Hush!"

"Is there a fly?"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I shut up?!" Mimi asked, getting frustrated and mad at herself for choosing to answer the door just to entertain this oddball of a man. "You didn't give me a good reason to!"

"You told me to forget that you told me to ring your doorbell a million times!" Tai pointed out, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. He put down the briefcase once again, but this time to allow him to gesture wildly to prove how irritating and demanding this woman can get.

"So what?"

"It's very hard when you keep on yelling at me!" Tai pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he continued gesturing with his arms wildly.

Mimi smacked her forehead. "You are so **slow**."

"No, I can walk, talk, and run fast, how is that slow?!" Tai screamed

"You know what, forget it!" Mimi screamed back in great frustration.

How can his roommates tolerate this man?

Maybe once he enters the apartment, his roommates ruthlessly tackle him down, tie him up, and throw him into their closet, only letting him out when he needs to do something utterly necessary.

Mimi shook her head as she felt a jolt of sympathy coming on as she imagined Tai fighting back violently and helplessly as his friends locked him in the closet with no remorse whatsoever. No wonder he talks so much in public then since his annoyance gives him a punishment at home.

Nonetheless, she slowly nodded to herself believing that Tai getting gagged and tied up before locked away in a closet seems to be the right reason for why he can be so loud, talkative, and annoying in real life.

"Okay, but this time can you give me some peace?" Tai asked, breaking Mimi away from her thoughts. "I can't do so when you talk so loud!"

Mimi suddenly had this tempting urge to drag him to the stairway where the garbage bags were and throw him in them since he obviously belonged there with his stench and appearance.

Restraining herself from doing something that will make her feel guilty later, she remembered why she was standing here watching the crazy man in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, changing the topic. If she continued talking about the doorbell with Tai, she wouldn't know what she would do to relieve herself of this man.

Tai blinked.

Mimi interpreted it as Tai not understanding what she meant.

"Okay, why don't we make it simpler? Why did you come here to ring my goddamn doorbell?"

"Oh, right," Tai said, scratching his head, trying to remember. If only he didn't have a short-term memory, it would've made his situation much better right about now.

"Yeah?" Mimi urged on, wanting to get this over with.

"Darn it, I forgot!" Tai exclaimed, scratching his head even faster and harder.

Mimi tried now to show her disgust at the man's action as she thought she saw some red sauce and some huge dandruff flying out of Tai's head as he continued to scratch on and on. Instead she turned her attention to the briefcase next to Tai and remembered.

"Oh, were you returning my briefcase?"

"Mimi, shut up, I'm trying to remember," Tai snapped, getting frustrated now as he continued scratching his head ruthlessly. "I know it had to do something with a 'b' lettered word. Darn, what was it? Banana? Barbeque? Mm, hot dogs and shish kabobs! Babes? Ooh, hotness, meow!"

Mimi was now sure she saw pizza crust crumbs flying out along with the dandruff and congregated sauce from Tai's scratching. Nonetheless she tried to help the poor man. "Briefcase?"

"Hold on, Mimi, man, can you shut up for a moment in your life?!" Tai screamed in pure frustration now, halting his scratching.

Mimi stood there silently, fuming that this man does not have any common sense whatsoever.

"Oh, yeah, briefcase!" Tai remembered, quickly picking up the briefcase and handing it to Mimi. "Here you go, now give me mine!"

"Hold on," Mimi bit out, holding in her building frustration from having to deal with Tai. She quickly sauntered inside, disappearing from the door.

She came back a few moments later and handed back Tai's briefcase as she eagerly grabbed hers with her other hand. "Now leave me alone for the day."

"Okay, see you later, Mimi-san!" Tai happily waved to Mimi, all anger and frustration on the woman all gone now.

"Yeah, whatever," Mimi answered, slamming the door in front of Tai's face.

When she was about to take a step away from the door, the doorbell tune was playing once again. She turned back around and opened the door, wondering what in the world Tai wanted now.

Within milliseconds of the door opening full way, Tai's annoying head unfortunately popped into the view. "You didn't take a bite out of any of my donuts, did you?!"

"No, that would be extremely nasty considering you bit all of them."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye." Mimi slammed the door in front of Tai's face again.

The doorbell rang again and Mimi elicited a scream of frustration before she opened the door to see Tai's happy face once again. "What do you want now?!"

"Oh, that was for fun," Tai said rather innocently with a small smile and a sheepish shrug.

Mimi rolled her eyes and slammed the door in front of Tai's face yet again. She dropped her briefcase on top of the closest couch before walking over to the kitchen area.

"Who was it?" Sora asked, wiping her wet hands with a white and blue colored towel.

"Oh, a friend that I made today," Mimi answered, sitting on her pink pillow at the low Japanese table. She idly began playing with her chopsticks as she waited for dinner to be put out onto the table.

"Sounds like he needs therapy," Sora commented, checking if their dinner was ready yet.

"You have no idea," Mimi sighed as she replayed everything that had just happened with Tai in her mind.

"So anyway, what you want to do next Wednesday?" Sora asked, straightening out the flowery tablecloth of the square table Mimi was sitting at.

"What's so special about Wednesday?" Mimi asked, clanking her chopsticks together now.

"Wednesday's Halloween, remember?" Sora replied as she gave a concerned glance to the confused Mimi.

"It is?!" Mimi asked, eyes widening. "It's going to be Halloween already?!"

"No, it's going to be Christmas, of course it is going to be Halloween soon!" Sora joked, pointing at the large calendar with an orange circle around the 31st.

"Darn, I haven't realized since Jyou accidentally burned the October decorations last month," Mimi shrugged sheepishly, dropping her chopsticks back onto the table.

"Accidentally?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow, as she placed two cans of Pepsi onto the table. "And since when do you have to have decorations to remember what day or month it is right now?"

"Since my boss gives his workload to me," Mimi said haughtily, picturing herself laughing maniacally as she chops a crying Jyou to many bloody pieces.

"Haha, very funny, I have Porcupine-san and you don't see me going through major stress," Sora commented, gently placing a red bowl of rice on the table across from Mimi, and a pink bowl of rice in front of Mimi.

"Haha, you're funny yourself, Sora," Mimi smiled at Sora's slight teasing.

"Of course I am, anyway, back to the topic, since Wednesday is Halloween, our friends are bound to want to do something together," Sora informed, placing plates of food onto the center of the table. "Maybe we can invite them over to our place after work and just chill out. Movies sound fine, right?"

"Sure," Mimi agreed, hungrily drooling at the sight of delicious food. "Who are you planning on inviting?"

Sora placed her pair of chopsticks onto the table before sitting herself across from Mimi. "Oh the usual, Kari, Miyako, Izzy, Takeru, Areina, Daisuke, and I think that's about it."

"Hey, why don't we invite my new friend?" Mimi asked, not realizing she'll be regretting that in the near future.

Sure Tai can be a crazy man, but in a party, he's sure going to be one great entertainment for the guests.

"Sure, I'll invite my new friend, too," Sora added, smiling at the thought of a wonderful hangout taking place in their cozy apartment.

"Then it's all settled!" Mimi said, smiling as she clapped her hands together. "Now it's time to dig in!"

**Wednesday : The Boys' Apartment…**

Matt was moving back and forth in the living room, searching for something. It seemed impossible considering just as he finally decided to clean the apartment, Tai's and Daisuke's made it even dirtier by throwing around their dirty laundry and leaving their leftovers everywhere. "Yo guys, are you ready to go yet?"

Takeru, who looked like a younger version of Yamato fashioning the same hair style and facial features, stepped into the room wearing a beige fishing cap with a white T shirt and a pair of black trunks.

Behind him came in a red brownish, spiky haired young man who was a bit taller than Takeru. His brown eyes were showing signs of joy as he stuffed some potato chips into his mouth, leaving crumbs everywhere along the corners of his masculine lips. He was wearing a green T-shirt that had several stains on the front while wearing a new pair of jeans.

"We're ready," Takeru answered. He glanced disgustedly over to the hungry Daisuke. "Or at least, _I'm_ ready."

"Shut up, TP!" Daisuke snapped, swallowing all the chips that were now out of existence in his mouth. "You're just jealous that I got the last bag of chips from the cabinet!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, you got my name wrong, it's either TK or Takeru, take your pick," Takeru said listlessly, wondering why this crazy man always wanted to pick a fight with him. "I'm going to go first. I don't want to enter with Tai or Daisuke. See you guys there."

He left the apartment without another word, but of course giving a last look of disgust at Daisuke (who fumed and began yelling and spitting out wet pieces of chips) before leaving.

Tai came into the living room just as Takeru left. "Let's go, Daisuke and Mattie boy, we're already late! I want to watch some nice, juicy scary movies!"

"I thought scary movies make you wet your pants," Matt mused out loud, lying on the carpet floor and looking at what lay in the darkness underneath the couches.

"No, that happens to Daisuke," Tai quickly replied, wondering how Matt knew of his deepest darkest secret in the first place. Seeing that it looked like his best friend was drunk on the floor, he decided to change the topic. "Mattie boy, what are you looking for?"

"My keys, and my work ID come to think of it, have you guys seen them?" Matt asked curiously, reaching his hand deeper and deeper underneath the couch until he touched the wall. "Shit, if I can't find my ID, Jyou will have my head."

He sighed in dejection as his hand rummaged through the whole area underneath the couch only to find nothing except the huge dust bunnies he needed to vacuum out next time that he decides to clean.

"Nope, tough luck, come on, Daisuke, let's get going!" Tai apathetically smacked Daisuke's behind, causing him to almost choke on the chips inside his big mouth.

Spitting pieces of chips and large drops of saliva, Daisuke yelled out angrily, "Hey, don't invade my personal bubble here! Gosh, I never knew you were gay!"

"I'm not gay, thank you very much!" Tai bit out, wondering why he had agreed to allow Daisuke to live with them in the first place. "You're always being a bully to Takeru, does that mean you're gay? I see, you're trying not to show your lovey dovey feelings to the kind guy. It's definitely understandable!"

They left the apartment bickering back and forth at each other while Matt relentlessly continued his search for his prized possessions.

**The hallway between the two apartments…**

Outside in the hallway, Kari, Areina, and Miyako ran down the hall to the doors and almost bumped into Tai and Daisuke who were about to argue on who should click on the doorbell.

Introductions between the individuals were short since Kari was Tai's little sister. Areina was Tai's subordinate. Miyako, well, she was just an acquaintance from Kari.

Daisuke on the other hand knew Miyako and Kari from grade school, having a crush on the latter since all the years back then.

Of course, Daisuke's feelings were never reciprocated, leaving him heartbroken every time he sets his eyes on the beautiful young woman.

It was rumored that Kari held an intimate interest in Takeru, thus making Daisuke more determined than ever to gain her affections and win her hand.

Yet, of course, this can only truly happen in the man's dreams despite the fact that he believes this will happen in real life.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Miyako asked, wondering if the strange men used the stairs. "We just got out of the elevator."

"Didn't I tell you, Miyako?" Kari asked, pointing to the floor. "My brother lives in this building."

"Oh, I never knew that," Miyako rubbed her chin, deciding everything made sense now on how the men got here so quickly.

One of the guys must have rang the doorbell as the door opened to reveal a smiling Sora still in her work clothes.

Just then, Matt came out from the other apartment, scratching his head as he wondered where his missing possessions could possibly be.

Sora, who apparently didn't see Tai, saw how many people were in the hallway before widening her smile. "Cool, now everyone is here since Izzy came here a bit before Takeru. Come in."

She stood aside to allow her guests to come in and get comfortable.

One by one they went in until Sora suddenly came face to face with Tai.

They both glared at each other before screaming at the same time, "**YOU!!**"

Their glares intensified when they realized they spoke the same word at the same time. It didn't help that they also spoke the next same sentence together, too. "What are you doing here?!"

Tai smirked arrogantly, pressing a hand to his chest haughtily. "**I**, the great Tai Yagami, got invited by Mimi Tachikawa!"

"So you're her new friend!"

"So what?! Got a problem, Ms. Takenouchi?!"

Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust at Tai before calmly gestured him towards the lively living room. "Come in."

"I knew you would see it my way."

"You don't even have a way!"

"Yes, I do have a way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Grr, just get in before we continue our 'mature' argument," Sora bit out, holding in the tempting urge to strange the man to death.

They all went in and greeted everyone as they settled down for the night's events to come

When Matt heard Miyako say, "Hey, Mimi!" he looked in the direction that hyper woman had been talking towards.

Feeling someone else besides Miyako staring at her, Mimi looked behind the crazy woman to meet the gaze of a very familiar and very annoying man.

Nonetheless, they both angrily screamed at each other, "**YOU!!**"

Mimi and Matt glared at each other, as they clenched their fingers before pointing accusingly at each other, "What are you doing here??!!"

"This is like deja vu," Tai commented, looking with the other amused guests at the two arguers with great interest.

"Tell me about it," Sora mumbled to herself, wondering how she could have ignored the fact that her best friend's enemy had been their next-door neighbor all along.

Tai was about to open his mouth again when Sora grabbed a handful of buttered popcorn from a huge yellow bowl on the coffee table and shoved it into his mouth.

"Sora, where did you meet this friend of yours anyway?" Mimi asked, turning to her friend while raising a skeptical brow at the despicable man she was arguing with.

"Uh, next door?" Sora shrugged meekly, not knowing any correct answer that would make her best friend satisfied.

"Next door?" Mimi asked, disbelief lacing her words. "Next door?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we're neighbors, how upsetting," Matt grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So this means, you…you live with that crazy freak of nature over there?" Mimi asked incredulously, pointing at Tai as if he's a ghost.

"Hey!" Tai snapped, hands on his hips in a very feminine way. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm no freak of nature, because A, I'm not a freak, and B, I don't live in the woods where I take a piss at a nearby tree and eat my dinner out of someone's hair!"

Before Mimi could say anything, Sora interjected uncertainly with an eye twitching. "Wait a minute! You live with Matt?"

"I think this is just getting interesting," Miyako whispered to Kari, who simply nodded as she took some popcorn from the nearby bowl.

"We might as well get along for tonight since you're Sora's friend," said Mimi, as she grabbed out a cardboard box from a wooden drawer next to the door.

"That's right, I'm superior because I'm Sora's friend," said Yamato, smirking arrogantly.

"Don't rub it all in, you jerk, I'm afraid your ego might take over you at this rate," said Mimi, placing the box on the pink carpet floor as she sat herself down.

Yamato was about to insult back when Sora screamed unhappily, "Damn it, no more soda!"

"You can go buy some now, I think that supermarket ten blocks away from here is still opened," Mimi supplied, grabbing out some scary movies that seemed interesting to her from the box.

"Yeah, you can go with Tai, he's the man!" Miyako added in rather sarcastically as Tai and Daisuke started having a popcorn-spitting contest where the popcorns will fly into a flowered paper cup.

"Aww, that would be so cute," Mimi contributed idly, not even looking up as she grabbed out a few more before pushing the box against the wall next to the drawer.

"But I don't have my wallet with me at the moment," Sora said rather quickly. Obviously the poor woman did not want to be seen in public with such an eccentric man.

Miyako gave Sora money while casually guiding the redhead toward the door. Then she opened the door, pushed Sora out and slammed the door in Sora's face after waving an innocent goodbye.

Sora sighed in relief that Tai didn't come out either.

She just had to jinx it.

The door opened again and Tai flew out ungracefully, who was unable to scream due to the popcorn in his mouth.

Sora rolled her eyes seeing Tai stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Then she just realized something. "Hey! What about my..."

The door opened again and a pair of blue sneakers flew out and whammed into Tai's stomach, making him stumble back, coughing and choking out saliva covered popcorn.

"Thank you!" Sora hollered as she grabbed her sneakers and put them on.

--º×º--

While Sora and Tai were on their unhappy journey to the nearest opened supermarket, the rest of the group were voting on which scary movie to watch.

Mimi dropped the DVDs with no romance, making the boys groan as they realize that the horror movies with romance are going to make the girls cry. "Okay, we're down to three. They are _The Dial Tone_, _Bloodied Halls of the Dark Realm_, and _I See You_." (I know they're crappy names, so live with it. )

They all decided to watch _I See You_, thus they all got comfortable either on a chair, couch, sofa, or the floor. They turned off all the lights except the fashion lights hanging down in the kitchen.

The group was watching the movie rather comfortably, when suddenly thirty minutes into the movie (up to the part where the main girl was going to be slaughtered), the kitchen lights and the living room TV went out.

Miyako and Daisuke immediately screamed in a rather high feminine tone, hugging each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Shut up!" Yamato screamed out irately, rubbing his forehead as he felt an incoming headache.

The two screamers quickly shut themselves up at Yamato's harsh tone, not wanting to know what this man was capable of if they didn't.

"Now what happened?" Kari asked in a calm tone as she looked around in the darkness.

They all sat quietly in the pitch darkness, unmoving as they listened to the silence that can only have such a big scary impact in such lack of light.

Breaking the silence, Miyako reached for the light switch and pushed it up to be on with a click but no light came upon them. She pushed it down before pushing it up again only to repeat it a few more times with no happy result.

"Holy..." Mimi began, but decided this was not a good moment to curse.

--º×º--

Sora and Tai entered the building and saw that both elevators had signs in front of them that read, '_Out of Order, please use the stairs. Thank you for your cooperation._'

"Aww, screw this," Sora said, throwing her hands up in the air in irritation as Tai readjusted the heavy bags in his hands. She angrily raised a fist at the two elevators before moving towards the stairs.

The redhead stopped when she heard no footsteps following her. She turned around and saw Tai standing there rather dumbly. "Come on, Yagami!"

"But I don't want to walk up that much, I want to ride the elevator," Tai whined babyishly, pouting as he stood his ground holding the heavy, big grocery bags.

"You are such a big baby," Sora bit out irately. First she had to endure half an hour of Tai's nonsense that they must buy prunes because they'll need it when they are constipating their waste out after being too scared from watching those horror films to take a poo, and now this?

She certainly doesn't know where her limit is in this case. Well, at least Tai was carrying the twenty packs of prunes.

"What you just call me?!" Tai blustered, petulantly swinging a heavy bag of prunes Sora's way.

Sora effectively evaded the bag with little effort before an idea clicked in her head that would get the crazy man moving. "Tai is a baby! Tai is a baby!"

"Why you!"

Sora soon led him to the stairway with Tai screaming profanities and swinging grocery bags as the redhead smirked to herself on a job well done. However, halfway up to their floor, the lights suddenly went out.

Tai screamed in a high-pitched tone, dropping the prune bags from being frightened by the lack of light.

"Shut up, Tai!" Sora screamed, covering her ears as she blinked once, then twice, and then realized it was truly dark.

Tai stopped screaming, but he was still scared as he mumbled out softly with a fist on each cheek, "I'm scared of the dark."

"Don't be," Sora said, not knowing how to comfort a man who was scared of the dark. Honestly, aren't guys supposed to be the macho ones about the darkness? Aren't they supposed to be the knights in shining armor? Well, obviously Tai can't be one of them in this current predicament. She almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost.

The redhead grabbed out her red cell phone and pressed a button that made it show blue light coming from it (making Tai squeal in delight that the light was a very pretty blue). Sora could only shake her head as she tried to call the apartment only to have no response. "Damn it!"

"Did I tell you when I get too scared, I can easily wet my pants?" Tai whispered out as if it was a deep, dark secret, which happens to look like one.

"I did not just hear that," Sora said to herself as she felt a HUGE headache overtaking her mind.

--º×º--

"I pray that the lights would be turned back on this instant!" Miyako screamed out to no one in particular. Well okay, maybe to the lights.

No lights came on.

"NOW!"

No lights came on yet again.

"NOW!"

"Stop screaming, Miyako," Mimi admonished, trying to keep up her calm façade as she came into the living room with two blazing red candles. "Okay, this is all the light we have for now. I only have a few candles so deal with the little amount of light for now."

"Hey, are those strawberries?" Daisuke asked, licking his lips.

Mimi gave the man an odd look before asking, "Did you not hear what I said? These are candles."

"They smell like strawberries, and god, I'm hungry!" Daisuke rubbed his tummy rather hungrily.

"They're scented," Mimi replied blandly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now what are we going to do?" Izzy asked tentatively, not knowing when the lights will automatically come back on. "The beginning already scared most of us. Even the lightest sound might drive Miyako and Daisuke up the wall."

"No, probably if there's no food, that'll drive Daisuke up the wall," Takeru corrected rather sardonically, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the couch.

"Shut up, TP!" Daisuke screamed indignantly, glaring intensely at the blond.

"It's TK, Daisuke!" Kari snapped.

"Okay," Daisuke said, happy that Kari talked to him.

Mimi was beginning to wonder if darkness could really change a person since she has never ever heard Kari snapped like that before.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and its melodic tune followed, echoing throughout the rather scary looking apartment.

"Miyako, go get it," Mimi said automatically, as she went back into the kitchen to get more candles.

"No way, Izzy, you go get it," Miyako demanded, sitting back onto the couch.

Izzy got up from the armchair and went over to the door. He opened it without looking through the peephole and saw three grim reaper-like figures that were each about three inches shorter than him. Of course in the dark, they looked convincing so Izzy quickly slammed the door and stuttered in a frightened tone, "G-ghosts!"

"What?!" Yamato screamed, finally snapping out of the silence he had created for himself. He abruptly stood up and pointed at Izzy. "You've got to be kidding me, Izzy."

"Let's check it out together," Mimi suggested, coming in with four more lighted red candles, and placed them on top of the big screen TV.

Once again the melodic tune of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment.

Everyone, including Daisuke and Miyako, quickly huddled around the door.

Izzy, somehow being the closest one to the door handle, turned the doorknob cautiously, and opened the door.

It was the Grim Reapers again.

They all screamed their voices out as they looked in horror at the grim reapers.

The three ghost-like figures in turn got out what seemed like spray bottles and sprayed white gooey stuff at them. They chorused together happily, "Happy Halloween, bakas!"

With a crackling laugh, the Grim Reapers jeered and pointed at their victims before throwing the spray cans at them (with one hitting Daisuke right in the forehead). They quickly ran down the hallway before the others digested what had just happened.

"Why you!" Yamato screamed angrily, and was about to run after them when Mimi grabbed him by the arm.

"It's not worth it," Mimi said, shaking her head. "They're just kids, besides we might've gotten the same idea if we were younger.

Yamato nodded wordlessly, surprisingly agreeing to Mimi's sentence.

Izzy closed the door only to hear the doorbell ringing again.

Before anyone can stop him, Daisuke, while rubbing his forehead, opened the door without another thought.

Everyone turned around to the door only to be sprayed with white gooey stuff once again.

This time the grim reapers got away with it before Yamato could react.

"God, how many of those spray cans do they have?" Miyako asked, angrily, staring down at her ickied clothing.

Daisuke closed the door rather sheepishly as everyone glared at him. "Sorry about that."

"We need a plan, just in case they come back," Kari said in a calm voice. "Or we'll be sprayed _again_." She gave a glance at Daisuke who thought he would melt into goosh at the thought of Kari looking at him for any reason at all.

"Too true," Mimi agreed, rubbing her chin in a thinking manner. She snapped her fingers just as an idea clicked in her mind. "Oh, I've got an idea! Stay here!"

"Like we have anywhere to go," Daisuke muttered to himself, thinking if they leave the apartment either the kids will get them again or maybe any Halloween ghosts that happen to be roaming around.

Mimi hastily left the room and then came back with a big pink bag and three glue spray cans.

"What's in the bag?" Areina softly asked in a curious manner, eyeing the big pink bag. She pushed up her glasses on the crook of her nose.

"Feathers," Mimi replied rather casually as she set everything onto the carpet floor.

Everyone stared at her, blinking from time to time.

"Don't ask," Mimi muttered. "But if you must, these were leftovers from Sora's feather line a couple of months ago. Okay, three of us get a glue spray can each and the rest of us grab a bunch of feathers. When they come again, the people with the glue will spray all over those twerps and then we throw feathers at them! That'll teach them! Especially since feather with outfits is so last millennium! Don't tell Sora I said that."

Everyone stared at Mimi at the last comment, but they loved the plan nonetheless.

The doorbell rang once again, the cheerful tone making itself heard.

Yamato, Mimi, and Takeru each grabbed a spray can as everyone else grabbed a bunch of feathers from the big pink bag.

The doorbell rang once again.

Yamato looked to see if they were all ready before he decided to open the door.

Soon the three with the glue spray cans spray all over the two, whom they didn't bother to think where the third Grim Reaper was. The others threw feathers at the two and they quickly stopped when...

"What the hell is going on here?!" screamed an oh-too-familiar female voice.

"I think I'm going to pee," said another familiar voice except it was a male's voice.

"Oops," Mimi muttered as everyone within the apartment turned to the captain of the idea.

* * *

** TBC...**

I hope you all like the revision! Don't hesitate to point out grammar problems and such. Thank you for reading!

FINISHED REVISION: August 21, 2007


	4. Traffic Jam

**August 27, 2007** – Original Version

**Author's Ramblings:** Wow, it's been a really long time since I've actually uh, posted a real chapter. I decided to revise the first three chapters since they seemed to have a lot of repetitive words and such. I hope it's still enjoyable. Sorry if the beginning is a bit draggy and boring, I had to end the Halloween scene somehow. Anyway, happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, except Areina. She's my shy little girl! I also do not own any songs and brand names mentioned.

* * *

**Life Can't Get Any Worse Right: Chapter 4: Traffic Jam**

**Sora's & Mimi's Apartment…**

Sora cleared her throat while trying not to cross her arms over her gluey blouse clad chest, demanding an explanation for why she felt sticky and why her leftover feathers were stuck on her. She was extremely livid at the fact that she was now in a new and irritating predicament and that her leftover supply of feathers was now all used up. Can't she have a normal day for once? "Do I need to repeat myself?"

None of the apartment's current occupiers spoke. Well, most of them were staring at Mimi as if she will miraculously and immediately make the situation better.

Mimi gave a nervous and hearty laugh before she walked up to Sora and held the redhead's hands within hers before immediately dropping them once she felt the glue and feathers on the slender hands.

Mimi cleared her throat, quickly thinking up a way to approach Sora, without having to touch the woman. "You see," she began, slightly wrinkling her nose at how frightening her best friend looked in the dark with only a few candles behind her as a source of light. It really accented Sora's scary look, but anyway the situation at hand. "There were these kids and they were playing a trick on us, spraying some gooey thing at us." She pointed at her trashed attire and everyone else's for emphasis. Mimi took a deep breath before she continued in a ranting manner. "Those crazy kids! It's like they kept on coming back just to haunt us in their hideous costumes! They sprayed and sprayed! We decided to get revenge! And behold look what they did! They made us use you two to get our revenge! The devils! They put you in their place!"

Mimi suddenly held her face in her pale, slender hands. It sounded like she was crying.

To the others, her crying sounded very convincing that they were beginning to wonder was this part of the explanation or was she really crying her heart out.

Everyone looked at Sora, silently questioning her whether Mimi was really playing an act or not considering this redhead should know since she's the roommate and best friend.

Sora, in turn, did not know how to react or what to say since she, too, has fallen victim to Mimi's tear scenes a million times, half of them were fake while the other half was real. The redhead could only stand there, soaking up everyone's questioning stares, while she nervously watched her sticky fingers fiddled with each other.

Sighing to herself, Sora finally decided on her course of action. She walked up to Mimi and was about to hold the chestnut haired woman's hands in hers when the woman snapped, hands still over her face, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" This of course, automatically made Sora stop her attempt.

"Ne, Mimi, it's okay," Sora soothed, keeping her sticky hands to herself, hands that seemed to be stuck to each other now. "I understand. Hell, I might've done the same thing too if I was in your place and you were in mine, shopping for prunes with Tai."

Everyone else except Tai, who nodded fervently, raised a questioning brow at Sora's statement.

Ignoring the looks, Sora continued, as she tried her hardest to pry her hands apart of course. "Come on, Mimi. At least you probably scared those kids away now if they had seen what you did to us. No need to feel down."

Mimi immediately dropped her hands to her side as she looked up to Sora with a shocked and tearless face. "Really?"

Sora nodded, trying not to get irritated at the fact that this was one of those times Mimi had faked crying just to get her way.

"Wow, okay," Mimi said rather blandly as if this was nothing. She looked at Sora and Tai again before wrinkling her nose in faint disgust. "Maybe you two should change your clothes. Actually I think we all need a shower. Why don't we all take a shower, get a change of clothes and try this Halloween hangout all over again?"

Everyone agreed, with the guys leaving for the apartment next door to freshen themselves up while the girls stayed to get themselves cleaned up.

Tai was glad to find out that it was the goo from the grim reaper kids hanging off the ceiling that made his pants wet. He was definitely glad that he did not have an accident to make his pants wet.

An hour later, the doorbell tune played throughout the apartment, giving an ominous feeling to everyone except Sora.

Kari checked the peephole and sighed in relief when she saw the guys' huddled faces. She quickly let them in.

"Thanks, sis," Tai said, nodding to Kari.

Mimi and Sora both looked up from their spot on the floor in slight disgust. "Kari, you're related to him?" they both asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah," said Kari, scratching her head sheepishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked, now feather free, as he crossed his arms. "It's not a bad thing to be related to me! I'm a millionaire remember? Anyone who is anyone with a mind would DIE just to be related to me!"

"Just how the hell did you hit it big anyway?" Miyako asked, curious yet suspicious. "From what it looks like, I doubt you do anything at the studio. You probably just look at porn magazines all day long!"

Tai cast the purple haired woman a how-the-hell-did-you-know look before huffing and said rather arrogantly, "I'm a genius, end of story."

Mimi clapped her hands, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "Anyway, the lights are still out. I guess we can't finish that movie today."

"Thank god, I really do not want to see that girl, Hana, get her head ripped off by that blood sucking alien," Miyako said, shuddering as Areina and Kari felt like they were going to throw up.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the information," Mimi said, wondering why the extra information was needed when she was already creeped out by all the scary jazz. "So what should we do?" She took a look at Daisuke who was currently putting all the candles together in the middle of the living room floor. "What the hell are you doing, Daisuke?"

"Making a candle campfire," Daisuke replied as if it was so ever so obvious.

"Why are we doing that?" Mimi asked, giving Daisuke an odd look.

"We can act like we're camping and share some stories," the man suggested, shrugging. "I thought it would be a good idea since the lights are out and we can't really do much."

"I think for once he has a genius idea," Takeru smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hey!"

"That is a good idea though," Mimi said, thinking it over. She grabbed one of the throw pillows lying around and sat down on the floor. Everyone looked at her. "Well, what are you looking at? Let's get started!"

And so they all sat down and formed a circle around the group of candles, thinking up the scariest story they can think up to tell and scare the pants off.

An hour later… 

"…And so then the grudge spread all over the world, including the United States!" Daisuke ended his story proudly with a toothy grin.

He looked around and saw everyone staring at him in a bored fashion. "What?"

"You're just retelling the American version of the grudge!" Tai blurted out, pointing accusingly at Daisuke. "We all know there's at least two more mean and greedy movies out there trying to claw its bloody fingers into us!"

"You know, I'm quite content that I watched the American version," Daisuke defended himself crossing his arms across his chest. "I mean our version is definitely scarier."

"And bloodier," Areina added in shyly.

"So Tai, if you didn't like Daisuke's story, why don't you tell us one?" Izzy asked, wondering what crazy story this eccentric man can think up.

"Fine," Tai grunted, holding tightly onto his throw pillow as he pointed at everyone in a demanding manner. "You all better enjoy it!"

Everyone smirked before Tai cleared his throat to get ready to tell his big story.

"So, one day there was this fluffy white bunny," Tai began, while everyone was silently questioning whether this was going to be a real scary story or not. "He was a happy little bunny living in a hole in the dirt, and um, he LOVES carrots. So one day, he was doing his morning routine of brushing its teeth with a toothbrush filled with dirt of vitamins and minerals before he headed off to gather his morning carrots from this vegetable garden near his home. So anyway, while he did just usual intake of air that can only smell wonderfully in a forest he was approached by a vampire!"

Miyako wrinkled her nose. "Since when do vampires come out in broad daylight?"

"Psh, well, vampires these days aren't afraid of light, and they don't need to bite you to get blood, they can suck your soul out!" Tai screamed out, while he held his fingers in a clawing position over his chest.

"I'm beginning to think this story is for those people who get high," Sora said out loud without thinking. "I mean a bunny and a vampire? You have got to be kidding me."

"Kidding you?" Tai questioned incredulously. "I don't think so!"

"Can you just continue already?" Takeru snapped, wanting to end this silly argument, well, if it was an argument at all.

"So anyway, before I was so ever so _rudely_ interrupted," Tai began, glaring at everyone who in turn glared or smirked back in response. "So Mr. Bunny got approached by Mr. Vampire. Mr. Bunny was very cautious about what Mr. Vampire wanted since he has never seen a Mr. Vampire in broad daylight. He asks Mr. Vampire what the hell did he want. Mr. Vampire only replied that he wanted to suck his blood out for a buffet fest! And so before Mr. Bunny was able to yell for help, Mr. Vampire already sucked all his blood out, leaving a very bloody mess. Mr. Vampire lived happily ever after. Mr. Bunny did not. The end!"

The eccentric man looked around to see that everyone else was blinking at him, mulling over the whole pointless scary story.

"And that was supposed to be scary?" Takeru questioned unbelievably as he scratched his head.

"That has got to be the worst and pointless story of any kind I have ever heard," Yamato pointed out bluntly as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well, you bastards, do you want to hear an alternate ending then?" Tai hissed, angry that no one appreciated such a beautiful story.

"Fine, it's not like it's going to be any better," Yamato said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And it's not like we can do anything else with this little amount of light," Kari supplied.

"Okay, so up to the point when Mr. Bunny demanded what the hell did Mr. Vampire want," Tai began the alternate ending to his pointless tale. "It was cloudy, mind you, so the vampire only had an 80 chance at death since clouds only cover 20 of the UV rays penetrating our ozone layer."

Everyone was shocked that Tai actually knew a fact about life, but they didn't show it for fear of the eccentric man making a whole embarrassing scene.

"So anyway, when Mr. Vampire said he wanted to suck out the poor bunny's blood," Tai continued, never noticing the shock that had passed through his friends concerning his small amount of intelligence that dwelled within the guy. "The bunny thought up a plan in a blink of an eye. There must be more sunlight to defeat this vampire thing! And so, the bunny, all mustered up in determination and confidence." Tai fisted a hand, and slammed it onto the floor hard, scaring everyone else. "He slammed a strong fist onto the ground and screamed, 'LET THERE BE LIGHT!'"

Miyako gave a shriek as the lights automatically came back on just as Tai said and acted out the last line.

Mimi and Yamato both blinked twice, unsure if the lights had actually came back on.

Sora was the first to react as she abruptly stood up and gestured her hands toward the bright lights. "Oh my gosh, the lights came back on!"

Miyako could not be any happier than she was currently as she jumped around on the couch. "Mr. Bunny saved us all!"

"Don't be foolish, Miyako," Izzy admonished. "It's only a stupid fictional character bright Tai made up here. But wow, Tai, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm telling you it's 'cause I'm a freakin' genius ninja!" Tai beamed proudly.

"Yeah okay," everyone said incredulously in unison.

Kari took a look at the clock. "Wow, it's already midnight."

Sora checked the clock, too. "Oh wow, you're right. I think we should retire for tonight. I mean we all do have work tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and left with Miyako suggesting they should all go clubbing at Club Mango during the weekend.

As Sora and Mimi politely saw their guests out the door, they both looked shocked and disgusted at the same time when they saw all of the guys go into the apartment across from theirs.

"Takeru, do you, Izzy, and Daisuke all live with Tai and Matt?" Mimi questioned, eyeing all five of the guys.

"Oh yeah," Takeru replied as if it was very obvious.

"Um, okay," Mimi uncertainly answered back. "Good night."

She closed the door and shared a look with Sora, as they both could not believe that all of their close guy friends lived with Tai and Yamato.

And so, the group got closer after the Halloween hangout, well, closer with Tai and Yamato at least besides the guys. They went to work with Sora and Tai always arguing over the most random things while Mimi and Yamato had staring and glaring contests through their office windows. Over the next few weekends they went clubbing at Club Mango, enjoying themselves and torturing each other if you count the disputes between the aforementioned and the love triangle between Takeru, Kari, and Daisuke.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

It was a typical Monday morning, the sun was ultra bright even though it wasn't even close to the afternoon yet, and the crisp chilly autumn breeze caressed each and every one of the people currently outside. Simply said, it was a Monday workday and the cold was busting up the gang.

"Thank god for aspirin," Mimi said to herself as she threw her belongings in the backseat of her pink convertible. She rubbed her forehead, remembering the hangover she had received from the night before.

Mimi hopped into her car and drove her way to the highway she usually passes on to get to work. She suddenly stopped when she realized there was traffic jam on the bridge that comes after going on the highway, which evidently led to traffic jam leading from the bridge to the highway to where she was ten blocks away.

She pushed up her sunglasses up to prop on top of her head as she sat up straight on her leather seat and leaned forward looking at the cars squeezed together in front of her. "No way. I so cannot be late for work today! Jyou's gonna rip my head off if I'm not there on time to help sort out the new phone system!"

Mimi pulled her pink and white cashmere scarf closer around her neck before deciding she needed her driving music. She clicked play on the CD player next to the steering wheel before the 'kaskade' remix of Koda Kumi's "Run For Your Life" blasted through the speakers in her car.

Soon the car in front of her moved forward, making Mimi smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she said as she nodded her head to the beat of the remixed song.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed when she was forced to stop five seconds later, causing the nearby drivers to spare an odd glance at her.

Mimi angrily slammed her fists onto the pink covered steering wheel. "Who the hell is causing this traffic jam?"

The drivers looked to each other before shrugging and bopped their heads to the beat of Mimi's music.

* * *

**One block behind Mimi's…**

"Thanks again, Matt," Sora said as car horns around them honked from time to time. "I should get my car back by tomorrow."

"Oh no problem," Yamato said, nodding his head. "It's understanding that anyone would want their car in the car shop if they ever crash with Tai's. I'd eliminate all the possible STD's that are congregated on Tai's car if I were you."

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"Nothing," Yamato replied, clearing his throat. Getting a bit annoyed at the traffic jam they had been caught in for the past ten minutes. He himself decided to give a long honk. "Yo come on! People have to get to work here!"

Sora looked around at all the angry drivers surrounding Yamato's silver Porsche. "I wonder why the traffic jam is even worse today."

"Beats me, I just hope Tai isn't the cause of it," Yamato muttered to himself darkly, rubbing the side of his face in a bored fashion.

* * *

**Thirty minutes beforehand (borderline between the bridge and the highway)…**

"You know, Daisuke, I don't get why the hell I'm driving you to work," Tai complained bluntly, sparing a heated glare at the man next to him while they waited in the traffic jam. "I mean like why can't you use your bike and attach that big ass noodle cart, that's currently attached to the back of my baby, and bike your way to your vendor spot I don't know how many miles away."

"Quit complaining," Daisuke retorted, glaring back at Tai before huffing. "That chilly rainstorm made it impossible for me to do that! Besides if you complain anymore, I'm never going to make you some good ramen ever again!"

"Shit, shut up, dude! There are so many restaurants that can make better ramen than you!"

"Say that again bastard!"

"Shut up before I kick you out of the car right now," Tai threatened darkly as he moved his car a bit closer to the car ahead of his.

Daisuke automatically shut his mouth up since he knew he would be kicked out if he doesn't quiet down. He remembered the last time Tai almost kicked him out. They were in Tai's car with the other guys, off on a day to go fishing. Daisuke had been so proud that he had gotten shotgun, arrogantly bragging about it up to the point that Tai could not take it anymore. The crazy driver had opened Daisuke's door, unbuckled the man's seatbelt, and almost shoved him into a river.

"God, what is with this stupid traffic jam?" Tai questioned, running his fingers through his wild bush of hair in irritation.

"Was there an accident or something?" Daisuke asked, saying anything but something that could drive Tai up the wall.

"I don't know, I heard some farmer was driving a truck filled with chickens and they somehow fell out or something," Tai said simply. "I hope they missed catching one back because I'm in the mood for some chicken right now."

The cars on the lane next to theirs moved.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Daisuke complained, pointing at the car that was next to theirs now diagonally in front. "How come we can't move?"

Tai shrugged sheepishly before honking. "We need some good music here." He clicked play on the CD player next to the steering wheel. The CD player automatically lit up in its blue light before it started playing Koda Kumi's "Run For Your Life". The crazy man immediately began to follow along with the gasps in the introduction with his own while pressing his hands onto his chest as if in shock as he does so.

Daisuke gave an odd stare at Tai before he took a look at the new driver next to them only to fall in love with the silver Lexus next to Tai's convertible.

"Dude, that's one hot car!" Daisuke screamed out.

Stopping his off key singing for the moment, Tai took a look at the car only to wave the compliment away. "My baby is so much better."

"It doesn't shine like this one," Daisuke added in, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the car.

Tai rolled his eyes indignantly before continuing his off key singing while snapping his fingers and rocking his head wildly back and forth to the beat.

Daisuke wondered who the lucky owner of the Lexus was only to scream, "WHAT THE HELL?!" when he saw the black haired driver.

Tai smacked the back of Daisuke's head.

"Ow, dude, what the hell was that for?"

"You screamed at the best part of the song, dumbass!"

"Well, sorry, I can't help it that I don't like seeing my rival's face!"

Tai snorted. "What is it now? You broke ramen vendors are now having competition on who sells the most ramen in one day?"

"No, that guy next to us…" Daisuke pointed with his thumb at the driver next to them. "Is Ichijoji Ken!"

"Ichiban?" Tai questioned, raising a brow. "What kind of last name is that?"

"Ichijoji dammit! Did you not hear anything I just said at all?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tai waved away at Daisuke as if he was a pesky mosquito. "So what about this guy? He's not a sudden millionaire like I am."

"He stole the Digimon King title from me five years ago!" Daisuke cried indignantly, fists clenched tightly as he glared at the driver next to them.

Ken, of course, did not realize anyone was glaring at him as he was on the phone.

Tai gave Daisuke an odd look. "Yo, dude. Digimon is like so out now! How old are you two jeez! You two are adults and you guys still play that game? Get a life and go get yourself a girl PULEEZE!"

"Shut up man, you're just unhappy that you lost your Wargreymon card to some old lady on the streets right before the semi-finals!" Daisuke taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"You know, I have this sudden urge to push you over the edge of the car right now," Tai said more to himself than to Daisuke.

Ken, the black haired driver next to them, got off his phone and turned his dark eyes back onto the road ahead of him before driving a bit with Tai's car following along on the other lane.

As they stopped once again, Ken, with his dark mysterious eyes, observed his surroundings, taking in the disgusting looking cars and their equally disgusting drivers before his gaze somehow fell upon the fire red convertible next to him.

He smirked darkly when he realized who was only a foot away from him. Lowering his window, he said in his low voice, "Hello, Daisuke."

Daisuke immediately whipped his head to Ken and spat out, "Hello, Ken."

"Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" Ken asked listlessly, nodding his head at Tai.

Tai smirked before responding with an equally listless manner, "Oh yeah, we're happily married, too, sorry you didn't get the invitation for the wedding, darling."

Daisuke felt as if his eyes were going to pop out from his sudden burst of anger. "What the hell are you doing, Tai? We're not gay! Okay, maybe you are! But gosh, best buddies don't drag each other down!"

"Well, at least one of us isn't letting the guy get the best of us," Tai retorted snidely in his best stereotypical blond voice (no offense to blonds). "Jeez, he just like wants to like get you like mad. Don't like let him."

"Hey, nice car, man," Ken complimented with a straight face, eyeing the convertible.

Tai immediately perked up as he leaned over Daisuke, who was very uncomfortable being squashed to his seat. "Why thank you."

"Too bad it's shit compared to my baby."

Tai immediately got livid. "Excuse me? Did you just insult my baby?"

"No, I was just degrading it."

"Degrading it? What you're failing it? You're doing the opposite of updating it? Yo, Dai, what the hell is this guy talking about?" Tai asked, demanding an answer from the man he was squishing with his weight heavily on top of the poor guy.

"H-he…meant…gah…he was making f-fun of you!" Daisuke choked out from the pressure of being under Tai's heavy body. "Jeez, how much do you weigh?!"

Ignoring Daisuke's question, Tai instead angrily pointed an accusing finger at Ken, who simply stared at it blankly. "You bastard, you take that back! Don't you dare insult my baby! We haven't even made love yet!"

"Ew, you sick bastard," Daisuke cried out from his position under Tai.

Tai grabbed the small tissue box next to them and shoved it into Daisuke's mouth that tried to screamed at the intrusion, well, it was muffled so it was barely heard.

"My baby can definitely beat your baby any day," Ken commented offhandedly as he ran his slender fingers through his straight, shoulder length black hair.

The man looked so arrogant at that moment that Tai could practically smell the egotistical-ness rolling off the dark haired driver and into the autumn breeze.

"Oh yeah, well," Tai looked ahead to see that the traffic had cleared a whole bunch ahead of them. "Let's race right now! Whoever can finish this long ass bridge first will get a free dinner from the loser!"

"Deal," Ken said smirking as he pushed his sunglasses down from his head to the crook of his nose. "Let's go."

Before Tai finished blinking, Ken was already zooming ahead of them.

"BASTARD!" Tai cried out as he quickly got off of Daisuke. He put back on his seatbelt as he quickly sat back down in the driver seat. "Alright, Dai, prepare for a good time now!"

Just as Daisuke was going to take in a deep breath after spitting and yanking out the small tissue box out of his mouth, he was unable to give Tai a piece of his mind when the convertible suddenly jerked forward.

The poor guy practically choked on his spit as he was pushed backwards by a strong invisible force, sinking into his seat as he held on for dear life. "What the fuck are you doing, dude?!"

"Dude, I'm trying to get back at that guy for messing with me and my baby!" Tai said, pressing down on the accelerator, and racing down the long bridge at what seemed like 300 miles per hour.

Daisuke stared incredulously at the man next to him who was currently speeding, cursing, and singing the Barbie Girl song all at 300 miles per hour.

"Dude," Tai called out to Daisuke, handing the man the saliva covered tissue box. "Throw this at the Ichiban guy once we get closer."

"How am I going to do that when I need to hang on for dear life?" Daisuke asked through clenched teeth, knuckles white from gripping whatever he can hold onto tightly.

"JUST DO IT!"

Daisuke whimpered at Tai's tone, taking in Tai's crazy mode. The crazy driver was currently leaning and hunched over the steering wheel that looked like it was ready to break off from Tai's hard and tight grip on it. In an out of control fashion, he steered this way and that, zigzagging his way through the cars obstructing his course. His nostrils were widely flared and scrunched, tightening the muscles on his face into a disgusting psychotic facial expression. His brown eyes were dilated and looked as if he was stoned, eyes bulging with murder intent while vacant with any sense that could happen to be left in him.

Tai gave out a crazy, psychotic, maniacal cackle before pressing his foot harder down on the accelerator. "DAMN, THIS CAR ISN'T MOVING AS FAST AS THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

When they were finally side to side with Ken's car window, Daisuke leaned over the car edge and hollered, "This is what you get for taking away my Digimon title!"

With all his strength, Daisuke threw the tissue box with as much force as he can muster at Ken.

What distracted Ken wasn't the tissue box, but he swerved his car anyway, only to crash into the bridge railing, squishing the front of his Lexus to the point where it was repairing it won't work.

"HAHA, WHAT CAN YOU SAY ABOUT YOUR BABY NOW?" Tai screamed out to Ken in a psychotic manner, eyes still bulging out.

Daisuke was beginning to feel bad for what he did when he turned back to face the road again only to have his own eyes to bulge out, this time in fear, guiltiness completely forgotten. "Oh my god, TAI! The road! CHICKEN!"

"Huh?" Tai asked, falling out of his psychotic stupor, eyes returning to normal size, the little amount of sanity he had remaining returned. "Where?" he asked, facing the road again while looking from side to side.

Up ahead was a lonely chicken, pecking the road. Sensing something approaching, it looked up to see Tai's fast and out of control convertible coming straight at it. The chicken however, felt no fear, instead it cocked its head to the side curiously, staring at the fast moving car.

"Oh my gosh, YO!" Tai screamed out, pressing down on the accelerator by accident instead of the brakes. "Shit, wrong move! MOVE CHICKEN MOVE! I NEED YOU ALIVE FOR MY DINNER LATER!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO EAT IT ALIVE?" Daisuke screamed out, fear running up and down his veins and spine as he held on for dear life once again, teeth clenching together tightly. "TAI, STEER THE CAR AWAY FROM THE CHICKEN!"

"No problem," Tai assured, pressing down on the gas lever, car beginning to fly just as they reached the chicken. Taking this big opportunity, the crazy driver quickly took hold of the chicken and shoved it roughly inside the safety of his seatbelt, chicken practically squished to mush into him.

The car flew for a few seconds before it fell back down onto the bridge with a loud thunk.

Flicking his nose with his thumb arrogantly, Tai smirked. "Today is definitely my day! I get to show off my baby and get a new baby!" He looked down at his new bundle of joy as he patted the chicken for good luck. The chicken looked absolutely confused as it felt itself choking.

Daisuke spared Tai an odd glance before glancing back onto the road before screaming with widened eyes. "CAR!"

Tai looked up and gasped, reflexively placing a hand over his mouth. "Oh no, you didn't!"

A car was only ahead of them by a few centimeters. Tai was still driving at 300 miles per hour, or it seemed so.

Within the millisecond that they were about to crash into the car ahead of them, Tai hit the gas lever once again and steered left, making the car jerk and fly towards the left, spinning and flying over the bridge railing, between the bridge pillars, and skidding onto the lanes with cars going opposite the way they were heading.

Seeing another car rapidly approaching them on their new lane, Tai impulsively pressed down the gas lever with his foot again to make the car jerk once more and fly over to the next bridge not far away.

Of course, none of the two noticed that Daisuke's attached noodle cart had broken down part by part into huge chunks of metal during their bridge hopping. Ripped, torn, and pulled parts were heavily slammed into the bridge pillars, denting them, bouncing off only to hit innocent victims with hulk force right at their beautiful cars. The wheels of the now nonexistent noodle cart hit a poor kid in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

Yet, of course, no one noticed as of yet, except the poor kid of course, who is now unconscious from having the air knocked out of him.

* * *

**Mimi's Car…**

"No, Jyou, I'm not freakin' lying!" Mimi cried out into her pink cell phone over her loud music that was pulsating through the walls of her convertible. "I'm stuck in traffic!"

"What is wrong with you and Yamato?" Jyou screamed back over the phone, making Mimi give herself some distance between her ear and the phone. "Jeez, you two are the operation managers of the whole building, and you know what? I don't care if you make sure of everyone's pay! I'm going to make your pay a big fat zero if you don't get to work within five minutes!!"

Before Mimi could continue her argument that was going nowhere, she dropped her phone, and her mouth figurative as her pink lips formed a big O as her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "HOLY SHIT!"

Off in a distance from her two blocks away from the highway, a red convertible (while spinning uncontrollably) flew from one bridge to another against the background of a half risen sun. What looked like a noodle cart was also flying but unfortunately crashed against some of the bridge pillars, bouncing off its broken parts at passing cars.

"Ooh," Mimi said, wincing at the last scene. "That's gotta hurt. But hey, that was hot!"

The easily amused woman remembered that someone was currently screaming at the top of his lungs at her through the dropped phone.

Mimi quickly picked back up her phone and said eagerly, "Hey, Jyou, you would not believe what I just witnessed!"

* * *

**Yamato's car…**

Yamato was trying to pick up his fallen cell phone, having failed attempts due to him either accidentally pushing or kicking the phone away. "Gah, stupid phone."

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah, Sora?" Yamato asked, licking his lips, determined to finally pick back up the phone after it fell and hung up on Jyou's angry ranting voice.

"Is it natural that a red convertible with a hooked noodle cart can fly and go bridge hopping?"

Yamato raised a brow, wondering what kind of bull this was. "Uh no." His hand reached closer to the phone only to have a finger involuntarily flick it even further away from his grasp.

"Well, I just saw one, and I think I saw like two porcupine heads in the car."

The man sighed as he remembered Daisuke had forced Tai to drive him and the noodle cart to work.

Yup, the traffic jam was definitely caused by his stupid best friend and his little brother's rival in love.

Wanting to end the embarrassment he goes through being best friends with Tai, he sat back straight on his seat only to purposely hit his head hard on the steering wheel. "Ow."

Sigh, even fate didn't want to knock him unconscious to save him the from the foreboding embarrassment to come later on.

* * *

**Tai and Daisuke's area…**

Helicopters were speedily making their way to the scene of the incident as police cars, fire trucks, news trucks, and ambulances arrived at the scene.

Victims of the porcupine heads were out of their cars, pulling their hair, running in circles, crying, screaming, bawling, fuming, growling, grumbling, exploding, cursing, complaining, threatening, suing (yes suing), punching, wailing, roaring, screeching, moaning, ranting, raging, seething, squealing, squawking, groaning, bitching, objecting, accusing, and much more that can only happen in a catastrophic occurrence.

It was only normal of course.

Daisuke winced as he witnessed the mess they left behind while Tai squealed in delight when Koda Kumi's "Run For Your Life" played once again.

Looking over at the crazy driver, Daisuke suggested warily, "I think we should do what the girl says. We should run for our lives. I want to have kids with Kari you know! I don't want to end up in jail!"

Tai waved off Daisuke's cautious suggestion and said lackadaisically, "Relax, not like a cop is going to get us. I mean like hello, I'm a ninja! And besides, there's no way in hell you're laying a finger on my baby sister! Hey, look a police car is driving our way! Damn, I thought this was a one way!"

Tai stopped his car just as the police car stopped right in front of them.

A beefy looking police officer got out of the car and walked over to Tai. "What do you have to say for yourself sir? Have you not seen the disaster you left behind?"

"Nice shades," Tai said, complimenting the cop and ignoring the question. The crazy driver took out his own Kenneth Cole shades and put them on.

"Sorry, sir," Daisuke apologized with a nervous smile. "You see, my friend here-"

"I asked him," the gruff police cop cut in sharply, eyeing the chicken that had now sat in the backseat. The chicken cocked its head at the beefy man curiously. "Not you. Well?"

Tai, who had been bopping his head wildly (making his mop of hair swing in every direction possible on earth), snapping his fingers in tune to the funky beat of the song, twisting his body this way and that to get his groove on, and singing horribly off key, screamed out, "Hey! Hey! Can you look at my honey? Mite mite!"

* * *

**TBC…**

Yes, I'm aware that there is no love connection going on in this chapter, but in the beginning, well three years ago, when I had decided on the plot of this story, the ending would depend a lot on the friendships in the story. Thus I showed two different types of friendships that are well known in this fanfic, the understanding one, and the misunderstanding one. LOL. I definitely do not own the songs mentioned, but for any of you who listen to Japanese pop, Koda Kumi's "Run For Your Life" does sound like a good song to listen to while driving, especially the remix. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll continue this fanfic to the end. -giggles-


End file.
